Love You Always
by Whispering Ember
Summary: The bone-eater's well has been sealed for fives years and much has changed for Kagome Higurashi. As soon as she is engaged to Hojo the well reopens. What problems will occur when she meets up with her teenaged love InuYasha? *i dont own anything **
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome hold on!!!" Inuyasha yelled as I dangled high in the air. Tears blurred my vision as the only thing that kept me from falling to my death was his hand. He was holding so tightly his claws were digging into my skin.

"Die you vermin!" I could hear Naraku laughing as a cloud of miasma came straight towards us.

"Miroku look out!" Sango screamed as she pulled her mask over her face.

"I'll end thing now!" Miroku yelled as he reached for his sacred beads around his wrist.

"Dont do it!" Shippo shouted as he held onto Miroku's right hand, "If you use your wind tunnel the saimyoushou will kill you!"

Sango swept down beneath me with Kirara. I let go of Inuyasha and landed behind Sango.

"Dont even think about it Naraku's mine!" Inuyasha let go of the branch and landed on one of Naraku's long tentacles, "Wind Scar!!!" He shouted as a huge flash of light and power hurled at Naraku. He merely laughed and flicked Inuyasha off of him and into a far tree.

"Fools! You think you can destroy me with little tricks?" I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist. I gasped as I was lifted onto a soft platform.

I looked up, "Kagura?!"

"Naraku I have her!" Kagura called.

"Well Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked up, "It seems you let your guard down." Inuyasha began to stumble up to a standing position, "Looks like I may have to punish you for it." His eyes snapped over to me as I screamed.

"INUYASHA!!!" I screamed as Kagura dangled me high above the bone-eater's well.

"Let her go Naraku!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But what would be the fun in that?" He laughed, "Let's see how you react when I close you off from you shard finder." With that Kagura's grip loosened around my wrist and I began to fall.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the light shone brightly from the well. Everything went dark.

I woke up in my pink themed bedroom. I reached up to rub my forehead. I pulled off a wet wash cloth and sat up, "Kagome you're awake." I looked over at my mom who stood in the doorway.

"Momma, what's going on?" I looked around franticly, "What am I doing here? Where's Inuyasha, and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo?"

"Honey..." My mother sat next to me on my bed, "I'm not sure what happened, but your grandfather found you this morning in the well."

"The well?" I whispered to myself. I gasped, "Oh my god!" I jumped out of bed and ran past my mother, down the stairs, and out the front door. Without stopping I threw open the Shrine door and ran down the stairs. I stopped above the bone-eaters well. Throwing my legs over the side, I climbed down. I stood right in the center, only the sound of the morning birds could be heard. I awaited the bright light to engulf me and take me into the feudal era, but nothing happened. The well I couldnt get back.

"Kagome?" I heard Yuka call, "Are you feeling better? It's time for school."


	2. Chapter 2

Five years have pasted since that battle. Knowing that they all could have died tore me apart over time, nearly driving me insane. Two years of therapy helped me to put it all behind me and move on. I had convinced myself that everything about the feudal era was just a dream, but still it seemed to wander to the front of my mind every now and then.

"Kagome are you alright?" Ayumi's question snapped me back to attention, "You're zoning out again."

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." I pushed a piece of my egg across my plate with my fork.

"About you and Hojo???" She smiled.

I couldnt help but smile back. She had been saying since Hojo and I began dating we were going to be together forever, and being a complete dork about it too.

"So when's the big day?" She teased.

"He hasnt asked yet Ayumi." I picked up my coffee mug and took a drink.

"HA!!!" My eyes snapped over to her, "So you do think he will!!!"

I put down my coffee and began laughing uncontrollably, "Shut up!!!!" I began to pick up our plates as I got a hold of myself, "Just because we've been dating for three years doesnt mean were gonna get married!!!"

"Yes it does!!!"

"What ever! You shouldnt be arguing with me right now anyway, you have a paper to write miss procrastinator!!!" I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"I got band practice in like, half an hour, then I have to go out and find Hojo's anniversary gift." I began to button the buttons.

"OOO you guys doing anything tonight?" Ayumi picked up her orange juice and took a sip.

"Yeah, I think were going out to eat, but he's taking me somewhere tomorrow." I shrugged, "He won't tell me where."

Ayumi smiled, "He's such a romantic."

"Yeah he is," I sighed, "Well gotta go!!!!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Peace!"

"Bye baby!!!" I walked down the hall way of our co-ed dorms and down the flight of stairs.

Allow me to fill you in on the past few years. I finished up junior high, just barely passing my senior year and flew through high school with very little effort. Now I'm a sophomore in college studying literature and graphic arts, hoping that my band will get discovered some day. Ayumi and I are now roommates and Hojo and I have been dating for three years.

I pulled up to Kane's garage, the drummer in our band, Paramore, and got out of my blue Toyota yaris. I grabbed my ear plugs out of my pocket, already hearing the blasting music from my car, and popped them in my ears. Opening up the side garage door music blasted me in the face as they played, Misery Business. Kane looked up and stopped playing.

"KAGOME!!!!" He shouted over the music. Everyone stopped playing and greeted me.

Dai, our bass player, was the first to greet me. Dai became a really good friend of mine senior year as he taught me how to play guitar. Maro, our guitar player, gave me a hug as swung his guitar to his back. Kane introduced him into the band when we needed a new guitar player because, well, Dai was just better at bass. Then Kane is my cousin, so, yeah.

"So what are we playing for tonight guys???" I asked referring to our gig at Burgundies, a local club where bands play.

"We were thinkin' Misery Business, Emergency, Crush, and Pressure." Kane answered.

I plugged in my microphone, "Well let's get to playin' bitches!" Kane tapped his sticks together four times and we began to practice Misery Business.

After hours of playing at a head exploding volume I put my microphone on its stand, "Alright I think we're good for tonight." I took my ear plugs out, "I have to go shopping I'll see you tonight." They all said their goodbyes and I was out the door.

Shopping for Hojo is one of the hardest things in the world. I know what he likes, but its so freakin' hard to apply that to the gifts I buy him, most of the time he doesnt want anything, but I still feel bad because, well, I do, I'm selfish, I'm not ashamed to admit it!

I walked through the mall stopping every so often at a store. As I passed by a toy store I felt compelled to stop. I walked back slowly and looked in the window. There sat the cutest stuffed animal puppy with white fur and golden eyes. I couldnt help but stare at it, not a thought crossing my mind. Time ticked away as I continued to look at it. Why was I so attracted to it? Why did I want it? I blinked a couple times and walked inside. Without saying a word I grabbed it from out of the window and bought it. The plushie was only the size of my hand and had the most pitiful expression on its face. I couldnt stop looking at it as I continued my journey through the mall.

I suddenly didnt care about finding the perfect gift for Hojo, and picked him out a new sweat shirt, because he old one was looking kind of ratty. I went back to my dorm and changed into another outfit, perfect for our gig tonight.  
I arrived a fifteen minutes before we were supposed to go on, "Sorry guys, I lost track of time at the mall."

"Kag, it's alright," Kane said, "You're here so dont worry about it."

I sighed, "You're right. Damn I'm so nervous!" I peeked from behind the curtain at the crowd of our peers. That made me even more nervous. My eyes wandered to the back row and landed on someone with white hair who's amber eyes glowed in the shadows. I shook my head and it as gone. I took a step back staring at the same place, only the curtain was in the way now.

"Kagome!" I snapped back to attention, "Are you ok?" Dai asked.

I nodded, "Y-yeah, fine." I shook my head again and stood in front of the microphone, "Let's do this." The curtain opened and the audience cheered. We began.  
The crowd roared with applause. We continued with our performance, singing through our other songs. The crowded loved us.

"Thank you!!!!! Make sure to buy our CD in the back at the concession stand, Good night!!!" The curtain closed. Suddenly a pair of strong hands picked me up from behind and swirl me around in circles. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"O MY GOD BABY YOU WERE A-MAH-ZING!!!!" Hojo yelled.

"HOJO PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!!!!!!!" I begged. I he placed me down. I turned and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Thank you baby."

"You ready to go???" he asked, eager to leave for some reason, "Uhh..." I turned to my band mates, "You guys got this?"

"Yeah get out of here Kags." Kane said, knowing that tonight was a special night. I hugged them all goodbye and headed out for my car. Hojo hopped in the passenger side almost sitting on my new stuffy.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the small dog.

I took it from him, "Just a cute plushie I had to have."

"Yeah like you need more," Hojo teased, "Baby I think you have an addiction."

"I do not!!!!" I clutched the dog to my chest, "I can stop any time I want to!!!!"

He rolled his eyes I a refused to put the dog down, "Yeah, whatever..." I laughed, threw the dog in the backseat and backed out.

We decided to go to a restaurant with the best sushi in town. We sat there at our table stuffing our faces talking about random things that came to mind.

"Did you get me something??" He asked peeking into my oversized purse and seeing the blue wrapping paper sticking out of it.

"Maybe!!!!!" I pushed my bag behind my chair, "Did you get me something???"

"You first."

"Ok!" I pulled out the nicely wrapped gift. He tore the paper open like a two year old and pulled out the gray Green Day sweatshirt.

"Aww, thank you baby!" I leaned over the table and gave me a quick kiss, "Ok my turn." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. I picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into my mouth as he stood up and walked over to me. I got down on one knee, "Kagome Higarashi..." I held out a black velvet box, "Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what to say. My jaw hung open as I stared at the beautiful ring. I must've been silent for a long time because Hojo's smiled suddenly faded.

"Kagome are you alright?" I shook my head back to attention.

"Yes..." I said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Yes!!!" Happiness filled me as I attacked him with a hug.

He pulled back, "Wait, wait, you need this!" He pulled out the ring and placed on my finger.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. The shock of suddenly being engaged almost completely erased my memory. The first thing I remember clearly is dropping Hojo off at his car back at Burgundies' parking lot. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled me over to him, placing a very passionate kiss on my lips.

"I love you..." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I smiled as he kissed me one more time then got out of the car. Watched him get into his car and drive away. As he drove out of my site, I looked down at my hand. The ring was beautiful. I was so happy. I began to back out when my eyes landed on the small plushie dog. I hit the brake and picked it up, "Why did I buy you?" I said to myself. I shook my head and threw it onto the passenger seat. Driving for a few minutes I arrived at my family's house. I opened the door slowly and peeked inside, "Hellooooo???" I sang.

"Kagome?!" My mother looked over from the kitchen. She put down what ever was in her hand and rushed over to me giving me a huge hug.

"Hi mom!" I said embracing her, "I have a huge surprise for you." She pulled back and looked at me. I turned my face and itched my cheek with my left hand, showing off my engagement ring.

"He didn't..." My mom said.

"He did!" I said back.

"OH MY GOD!" My mom squealed as she attacked me with another hug, "I'm so happy for you! Let me see it again." She grabbed my hand and looked at it again, "It's so pretty!"

"I know! That man can pick out jewelry." My mom nodded in agreement. We gabbed and cooed over my new engagement as we walked into the kitchen. My mother set me up with a piece of cake from dessert that night as we continued to talk about ideas for the wedding. Before I knew it, it was 3:00 in the morning, "Oh shit," I said looking at the clock, "Mom can I stay the night here tonight, I dont wanna be driving around this late unless I have to."

"Sure thing honey." I kissed my mother goodnight and made it upstairs to my room. My old room looked almost exactly the same as when I left. I dropped my purse on my old desk and fell face first into my bed, "soooo much softer than my college bed." I said to myself. I felt myself drifting off when I heard something outside my window. My eyes opened instantly. I looked over at the window. There was nothing. I stood up and walked over to it. I squinted my eyes and attempted to peer through the darkness. I saw something run into the family shrine. Jumping up, I flew down the stairs and out the front door.

"Hello?" I said quietly as I approached the shrine, "Is anyone there?" I opened the door slowly and walked down the stairs. My eyes scanned the dark shrine slowly. **CRASH!!!!** I screamed as I nearly jumped out of my skin. Suddenly the cat came out from under the stairs, "Bouyo..." I said picking him up, "Why do you always have to scare me like that?" I sighed and began to walk back up the stairs. A small glimmer of light shone on the wall in front of me that came from behind. I slowly turned my head. The bone-eaters well was glowing all around the edges of its sealed opening. I placed the cat down and walked back down the stairs. I reached my hand out slowly and pulled off the sutra my grandfather placed on it. The doors flung open instantly, engulfing the entire room with light. I stood there, in complete awe. Some sort of force began to pull me towards it. I tried to fight against it but it was too strong. It pulled me inside. Blue and purple lights surrounded me as I fell, but there was no ground.

I suddenly landed softly and a dirt ground faded into my view. Clean, fresh air entered my body and seemed to cleanse my body. The smell of car exhaust was completely gone. Sudden memories that I had long forgotten suddenly flowed to the front of my mind. I reached out for the vine in front of me, my hand shaking uncontrollably. I pulled myself up and began to climb. I couldn't be there, could I? I pulled myself over the edge of the well. Warm sun shone down upon me. There was a huge field all around me, "It can't be..." I said quietly to myself, "Am I back?"


	4. Chapter 4

I swung my legs over the side of the well. My hands rested on the hard wood that the well was made out of. Memories of me climbing over this edge many times with a huge yellow bag flooded back to my mind. In front of me would be my very good friends and also traveling companions. I looked around the familiar place. Suddenly I heard rustling to the right of me. I quickly looked over just as the noise stopped. My eyes scanned around the area. A breeze blew through the pasture. It was so warm. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the aroma of true fresh air.

"Mommy she's over here!" I heard a young child call to his mother. I opened my eyes. A woman dressed in a cotton pink kimono with a slightly swollen stomach was being dragged by a small boy.

"Slow down, Mommy can't run that fast." The woman said. I recognized that voice.

"Mommy look, she's wearing weird clothes!" The small boy pointed at me.

She pushed his hand down, "Don't point, it's not polite." She looked up at me, "I'm sorry. He's still- -" She paused and stared at me. It was as if she recognized me but couldn't figure out where. Suddenly her eyes widened. Stepping over a small bush she walked over to me, "K-Kagome?" She said quietly. With my green corset and matching skirt, I wasn't surprised she didn't notice me at first.

"Sango?"

Both of our faces lit up as we threw our around each other, "Oh My God! Kagome, I can't believe this!"

"Me either!" I pulled back from the chocking embrace, "Look at you!" I screamed as I looked at her stomach, "You're gonna be a Mommy!"

She laughed, "I am a Mommy." She looked over her shoulder, "Myatsu, come here." He walked over and hid behind Sango's leg, "This is my son."

I smiled, "Is he Miroku's?" Sango nodded, "Is that one Miroku's?" I pointed at her stomach. She nodded again. I squealed at the top of my lungs and flung my arms around her again.

We laughed as we pulled away from the hug, realizing that we were reduced to our fifteen year old selves again, "You have to come back to the village, everyone will be so surprised." She took my hand and little Myatsu's hand and we walked back through the brush.

The village hadn't changed too much. Another hut had been added and I assumed it was Sango's and Miroku's. Someone's hand pushed open the reed curtain and walked out. He had a huge white hair tie to hold back his poofy orange hair and a bushy tail. He caught sight of me. He stopped and stared. I smiled and waved, "Kagome?!" He called. I smiled brightly as he ran over to me, hugging me around the waist. In the five years that I had been gone he had grown so much, "What took you so long to come back?"

I hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Shippo! I couldn't get back!" He pulled back and looked at me. Smiling even bigger he hugged me again.

"What's going on out here?" The reed curtain opened again and out walked a monk dressed in dark clothing. He looked over at me and his mouth dropped. He quickly walked over to get a good look at me, "Kagome?"

"Miroku?" I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, "This is a huge surprise." Just like I remembered him, always keeping his composer.

"Well lets not all just stand out here! I have dinner on right now." Sango pushed us all inside. Inside were four cots rolled up and against the wall. A fire pit was right in the center of the entire hut. A few little flowers and random things were around to decorate. Sango apparently picked up my ability to take random things outside and add a little spice to a place.

"This is so cute!" I cooed over the place, "Oh! Where's Kaede?" Everyone grew suddenly quiet, "What?"

"Umm..." Sango began as she stirred the soup on the fire.

"Kaede died two years ago." Miroku finished her sentence.

"Oh..." I said, saddening slightly.

"Don't feel bad though." Sango put her hand on my shoulder, "She wouldn't want you to grieve over her." I nodded in agreement. Sango smiled and looked around the hut, "Where is Myatsu? Did he run off again? Dinner's almost ready."

"Don't worry, I'll go find him." I stood up and made my way out the door. I began going through the forest towards the bone-eater's well, "Myatsu!" I called, "Time for dinner!" I stopped walking for a minute and rested my hands on my hips, 'Where did that boy go?' I thought as I looked around. I suddenly noticed a huge tree in front of me. It was the same one in my family's shrine back in my era. I smiled and touched it. I looked up it's trunk and at it's branches. My eyes landed on a man with silver hair wearing a red kimono. I continued to stare as more memories floated back to me, "I-Inuyasha...?" I said quietly. His ears twitched and he glanced over his shoulder, his eye only half open. It suddenly widened as it looked down at me.

"Kagome?"


	5. Chapter 5

He continued to stare at me. A breeze blew through the trees tossing both mine and his hair. He pushed himself off of the branch and landed with a very light thud in front of me. He looked at me with complete surprise. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I looked down at my feet and placed my hand on the back of my neck, "H...Hi..." I stuttered. Inuyasha didnt respond. Another breeze blew through. I looked back at him, "I... I uh... fell through the uh... well.... and I..." Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. His warmth was so amazing, I missed it so much.

"I missed you so much..." He whispered. Tears began to run down my face as those words left his mouth. I wrapped my hands around his torso and held him tightly as well.

"Kagome?!" I pulled away from the embrace just enough to look behind me. Miroku stood there with little Myatsu, "Inuyasha, you're back?" Inuyasha took a step back but still had one arm wrapped around my waist. He nodded. We all stayed silent for a brief moment, then Miroku spoke again, "Well supper's ready so... yeah." He took Myastu's hand and began to walk back up the trail towards the village.

Silence. Neither Inuyasha or I knew what to say then suddenly **GrOwLlL!!!!!** Inuyasha's stomach roared. I looked up at him as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Well then...." I laughed, "We better go eat before you starve huh?" Inuyasha smiled. I took his hand and led him back to the village.

"Sango, this is amazing!" I said as I ate the stew she had prepared, "When did you get to be such a great cook?"

Sango smiled, "Kadae taught me. It really comes in handy." Myatsu held up his bowl to his mother, "I have to feed my boys." Instantly Miroku held out his bowl with the same little boy look that his son wore on his face.

I couldnt help but to laugh. I drank what was left in my bowl and placed it in front of me. I looked to Inuyasha, "So where were you?"

Inuyasha looked up, "Huh???" He asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Well Miroku said you had come back. Where were you?"

He swallowed what was in his mouth, "I had gone up north," He answered, "Naraku's scent led me right to his castle." We all looked at him with surprise, "He was weak, and I took him out with my Adamant Barrage." Inuyasha's face lit up slightly with the excitement of finally killing Naraku.

Miroku looked down at his hand. Instantly he ripped off his sacred beads, we all awaited for his deadly wind tunnel to suddenly erupt with power, but nothing happened. He sat there staring at his hand, his plain, normal hand. He looked up at his wife. A smile grew across her face as she lunged over to him, attacking him with a huge hug. Inuyasha and I laughed. The rest of the day was pretty normal, or as normal as you could say. We talked about random things and Sango had put Myatsu to bed.

"Kagome! That so pretty!" She picked up my hand and looked at my ring.

"Thanks Sango." I smiled.

Miroku looked over, "Hmm... It's on your left ring finger." He took a sip of his tea, "Isn't that the European sign of engagement?"

Why the hell did he have to know everything. I didnt bring it up because, well, Inuyasha and I had... well we didnt really "have" anything, but... Oh you know what I mean. There was a silence between all of us. Suddenly I heard someone behind me stand. By the time I looked up, Inuyasha's back was all I could see as he left through the reed curtain.

Sango looked up at Miroku who calmly sipped his tea. **SMACK** "OWWW WHAT'D A DO THIS TIME?!" He shouted. Suddenly Myatsu sat up, completely scared out of his mind.

"See what you did?! You woke Myatsu!" Sango shouted back.

"Me?" As they continued to argue back and forth, I hurried out the door after Inuyasha.

I found him back in the old tree. I looked up at him. He didnt return the look, "Can we talk?" He didnt respond, "Fine!" I picked up my hands and began to climb the tree. The jagged bark made it really easy for me. Inuyasha looked down as I began to climb the tree with ease. I plopped down next to him. He quickly looked away. I sighed, "Inuyasha, you honestly didnt expect me to sit around while thinking I would never see you again..." He continued to out in front of him. I sighed again. Maybe that wasnt the right thing to say.

He looked over at me, scanning my appearance. He pulled at the bow on my corset slightly, "You really changed." He smiled slightly as he ran a finger through hair, pulling out a piece of it the was now green to match my outfit. It fell back into place.

I smiled, "Not really."

He shook his head, "No there's something about you now... Some sort of fire in your eyes." He looked at me with deep soft eyes. Eyes I hadnt seen in a long time. I couldnt look away. I just wanted to stay there forever. My stomach began to fill with fluttering butterflies. Wait a minute. I blinked as my eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." I glanced down at my watch, "Holy shit!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as I said those words. I guess I never really swore back in middle school, "I missed band practice!" I placed my hands on my cheeks, "Dai's gonna kill me!"

"What's band prak-tice?" Inuyasha asked.

I began to scoot over to the trunk of the tree, "I dont have time to explain, I have to get home!" Without another word I felt myself scooped up and traveling at the speed of light, or of a half-demon. We stopped right in front of the bone-eater's well. Inuyasha looked at me with sad eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek, "I promise I'll be back this time."

He smiled slightly as pulled my hand away. He quickly reached into his sleeve, "I think this belongs to you." He pulled out the whole sacred jewel. I smiled and took it from him, kissing his cheek. I felt his cheek turn immediately red for the brief moment my lips touched it.

"I'll see you soon." I swung my feet over the edge and down the well I fell. The pink light surrounded me once again and I landed safely on the other side. I stood for a moment as the light dispersed and darkness surrounded me. I leaned against the bottom of the well. My heart was pounding and my mind was swirling. I didnt really have band practice. I just made an excuse to leave, but why? We hadnt seen each other in five years. Did I still have feelings for him? I saw a slight glimmer in the dark well and looked down. My engagement ring shimmered brightly. I shook my head. I had something good going. I loved Hojo. A past crush wasnt going to ruin my new life.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to the sweet aroma of eggs and bacon in the air. My eyes scanned across my pink room as I remembered that I didnt sleep at my apartment the previous night. I sighed a sleepy half yawn and climbed her out of bed. I quickly jumped in the shower and washed off yesturday's gig off of me. After slipping into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, I wandered downstairs to see if the wonderful aroma meant breakfast was ready yet, "Hey Momma what for break-" I began greeting my mother when my eyes landed on a silver haired, red cloaked hanyou whom was inhaling what looked like his sixth plate of food.

"Hey Kagome!" He said, he mouth still stuffed with food.

"Honey, why didnt you tell me Inuyasha was going to stop by today?" My mother smiled.

"I- I d-didn't..." I managed to say. I can honestly say, I didnt expect to see him that morning.

My grandfather looked up at me from his food, "Well dont stand over there stuttering and come eat." I shook my head out of my slight daze and did as I was told.

"So Inuyasha, what brings you here this morning?" My mother asked him as she sat down to eat. You see when the well was sealed off, I didnt really tell her why it happened. Not that I didnt want to, I was just unable to. I would go into a mental break down every time. Eventually she just stopped asking.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak when my cell phone began screaming, Serj Tekken's "Empty Walls" cutting him off.

"Hello?" I answered, it was Kane. I listened, "No I'm not busy tonight, why?" I listened again. I could tell see the people around the table were straining their ears to hear what was going on. I turned my back to them as I listened intently, "Are you kidding me?!" I squealed, "Oh my god!!!!! I need to find an outfit!!!! We need to run our best." I listened again, "I'm thinking Misery, Crush, and Pressure." I listened again, "This is amazing, I have to go get stuff. I'll meet you at your house at 3:00. Alright, see ya!" I closed my phone and squealed with excitement. Everyone looked at me with the same look of confusion, "A band cancelled at the last minute," I began to bounce up and down, "WE'RE PLAYING THE HOUSE OF BLUES TONIGHT!!!!!!"

My mom squealed and jumped up also, "I'm so happy for you!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Ok, I need to run and get a new outfit, matching make-up, god, new hair dye-" I glanced at Inuyasha who was poking at the crumbs left on his plate, "Do you want to come with me?" He looked at me with confusion, "Ya know, to buy this stuff, and go to the gig with me."

"Gig?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, our show? It would be so much fun, I promise." I sat next to him, "We'll even get you a new outfit so that you blend in more." Inuyasha was silent and looked intently at his plate. I guess he was thinking really hard about it. Then he looked up at me and nodded, "YAY!" I jumped up, "I'm gonna go get some jeans on," I turned to my momma, "Do you have any of Daddy's old clothes?"

"I think so," She responded and smiled, "You go get dressed and I'll go find something." I nodded and ran upstairs. When I returned Inuyasha was dressed in a blank green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, "They're a little big, but they should do for now, right?"

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks momma, let's go."

I can tell you, Inuyasha's first experience in a car had to be the funniest thing I'd ever seen. It started with us just walking up to my car. Inuyasha's nose began to twitch. I looked over at him, "What?"

"What kind of demon is that? I dont hear a heart beat or sense it's aura." I laughed slightly, "This isnt funny, Kagome!" He jumped in front of me, "Were talking about a very dangerous demon, Maybe stronger than Naraku." He went to reach for his sword, but it wasnt there, "Shit, the tetsusaiga is still in your hut!" he looked at me over his shoulder, "Kagome, run inside and get it, I'll hold him off!" He cracked his knuckles and leaped into the air, "Die!!!"

I sighed, "Sit boy..." He came back down to Earth with a loud thud.

"What the fuck was that for Kagome?!" He screamed.

"Inuyasha," I said calmly as I opened my car door, "It's a car... It's not going to attack anyone." I climbed inside, "Now just get in the other side." As I closed my door and started my car he slowly crept to the other side. He touched the handle then quickly pulled his hand away as if the car was hot. I couldnt help but to giggle to myself. He finally found the car no longer a threat and pulled the handle, as he saw me do, and sat inside, "Ok, watch..." I pulled my seat belt over my body and clicked it into the buckle, "Do the same thing with yours." He slowly reached behind him and pulled his seat belt on, clicking it as I did, "Good," I put my car into drive and began to pull out of our driveway. Inuyasha immediately clung onto the seat for dear life as soon as we began moving, his claws digging into my seat. If the car wasnt so old, I would have freaked out, but I didnt really care.

I went to the mall, not far from my college. We walked inside the food court, "So I figure we'll go buy my outfit first then-" I looked behind me and he was gone, "Inuyasha?!" My head swung around until my eyes landed on him over at the Burger King counter sniffing someone's bag of food, "INUYASHA!!!" He snapped up and held his head, thinking he was going to get sat, but I didnt, "What are you doing?" He slowly eased out of his safe position and looked at me.

"I was hungry and it smelled good over here." He pointed at the pictures on the menu, "That's food right?"

I nodded and walked over to the counter, "I'll take a Whopper, hold the onions, and a chicken sandwich with Ice Tea." No sense in getting him high on caffeine, right? I paid the man and took the food over to the table. He just looked at the food first, and I figured I had sometime, so I just let him poke at it for a bit while I ate my food. He picked it up, studying it from every angle. I giggle a little.

"What's so funny?!" He peered over his sandwich.

I shook my head, "Just eat the food!" He blinked a couple times then did as he was told with the smallest bit imaginable. His eyes widened as the taste made his taste buds sing. In two seconds flat he ate the rest of the burger and asked for more. I laughed and held out a five dollar bill, "Just take it up to the guy, and ask for a 'Whopper' then give him this money and he'll give you back some change. Wait a minute and they'll have it ready for you." Inuyasha got up and walked over, "Make sure you wait your turn!"

After eating lunch we searched for my outfit. It took a little bit to find the right one for the house of blues.

With a leather dress and black pants, I think I was all set. Next we set off to find Inuyasha some jeans. I had every intention on putting him in a paramore t-shirt for advertisement, no harm in that, right? Anyway, I bought a pair with a flannel lining, knowing that he would complain about the jeans being too rough or itchy. We made it back home in just enough time for me to grab my microphone and head back down to my car for practice. On my way out the door my mother stopped me.

"I'll have Souta bring him down and explain things to him, alright?"

"Thanks mom!" I gave her a hug.

"Good luck tonight, honey!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stood backstage at the concert. The noise of the crowd was starting to get to me. We had performed a thousand times, but never a crowd this big. My hands were shaking. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked up to me.

"Are you ok, Kags?" Eri asked me.

"Yeah, you're shaking." Yuka said taking my hands in hers.

I nodded, "Yeah, just nerves I guess..." I sighed trying to calm myself down.

"Hey sis!" I turned to see Souta with Inuyasha not far behind.

I walked over to them, embracing my little brother, "Ok just go through this door over here and push up to the front, ok?"

Souta nodded, "Good luck sis!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Good luck."

As the two made it to the audience, I felt my friends grab me from behind and pull me over to them.

"Kagome, what is he doing back?!" Ayumi demanded to know.

"Yeah you said he moved away." Eri said.

"FAR away." Yuka said.

I shook my head, "He's just back in town for the gig, dont worry about it."

"Does Hojo know about him?" Eri asked.

I shook my head again, "I didnt feel the need to tell him. It's not that big of a deal."

"Five minutes till curtain opens." My friends quickly rushed to their seats as we prepared for our audience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire performance I couldnt keep my eyes off of Inuyasha as he moved with the beat of out songs and just enjoyed himself. A joy I had never seen on his face before. It was nice to see him like this, "Thank you, and good night everybody!!!!" I called as the curtain closed

My friends made it back stage attacking me with hugs and kisses, congratulating all of us.

"Kagome, that was amazing! I'd never seen anything like it." Inuyasha gave me a hug. He had never given me a hug unless there was some huge emotional thing going on. His body was so warm. I didnt want to let go.

"Kagome!!!" I heard Hojo's voice say as he pulled me away from Inuyasha and gave me his own hug and a kiss on the cheek, "That was by far the best performance ever!"

I pulled away and smiled as he gave me a kiss on the lips, "Hojo, when did you get here?"

"When?" He laughed, "I was in the front row the whole time. You didnt see me?"

"I, uh," I shrugged, "I guess not..." He gave me another kiss. The truth was. I didnt notice anyone out in the audience. I was too focused on Inuyasha.

"Hey sis?" I turned to Souta, "I'm gonna head home."

I nodded and looked around, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He already started for the car." I bit the corner of my lip. I should have realized me and Hojo would upset him, "I'll see you later sis."

I nodded, "Yeah, tell mom I'll be there soon."

"So where's the after party at?!" Maro shouted.

I turned to the group, "I'm gonna have to take a rain check guys."

Hojo turned to me, "Kagome, you alright?" He put his hands around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling to well." I lied, "I didnt get enough sleep last night."

He smiled, "Do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head, "I'm staying the night at my mother's house tonight. I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring kiss, "Go ahead to the after party. Tell me what I missed tomorrow, ok?" He nodded and kissed me on the lips again. I hugged my other friend goodbye and made my way to my car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I arrived at my house a little later. The door to the bone-eater well was open. I knew Inuyasha was already on the other side. I ran into the shed and jumped into the well also. The bright pink light surrounded me and before I knew it I was in feudal Japan. I didnt have to go far to find Inuyasha. He was sitting on the edge of the well. I climbed up the side and pulled myself out of the well. My back facing Inuyasha. We sat in silence as a cool night breeze blew through, "Inuyasha..." I finally said, "I'm really sorry... I..." I sighed, "I wasnt thinking, and I..."

"It's alright, Kagome." I peer over my should at him as he continued to speak, "I would hate myself if I got in the way of your happiness." He turned to looked over at me, "If friends is all we can be..." He paused for a moment, "Then I'm fine with that."

I stood up and walked over to him. He stood up as well as I embraced him, "You have no idea how much that means to me." He smiled and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Go home and get some sleep." I nodded and pulled away from the embrace. After saying goodbye I jumped into the well and went back to my era.


	7. Chapter 7

Friends. He was willing to be friends, and just friends. I was so happy. It was as if I had everything. A thriving band, who were offered a recording contract deal after the gig at the house of blues, a best friend I could talk to about anything, and the best man ever. I had it all. Like you probably realized, Inuyasha and I became the best of friends. He was there every step of the way as I planned my wedding. If he was a girl, I would have made him my maid of honor.

The first thing we did was decide on the food and cake. Hojo was always busy with work whenever we had a plan to go wedding planning, so I brought Inuyasha along for a male opinion. We tasted foods of all different kinds and from all different cultures, but we decided on a Traditional Japanese cuisine, mainly because Inuyasha didn't really like the foreign food. I had to agree with him. If one doesn't like something new, stick to the basics.

Next we tried cakes. I already knew the design I wanted, just not what flavor. The cake I wanted was a three layer cake with white frosting, of course, but all the layers were shaped like hearts. Around the bottom were white edible roses. Each crease between the layers would have white pearls adding a little sparkle to it and on the top was a heart shaped topper covered with lace and flowers and in the center were two doves. Inuyasha said it was really over the top. I responded with a quick, "Don't care, my wedding." He just laughed and thought it sounded nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We tasted every flavor under the sun. I was really thinking about getting red velvet for the flavor, but Inuyasha really thought I should stay true to what I like, and get a yellow cake, even though I wanted to be all fancy. I only smiled and agreed with him.

Over the next few months we picked out white lilies and light purple lilacs for the flowers. Light purple for the main color. Gorgeous bride's maids dresses and wonderful groom's men tuxes, but there was one day I really needed him. I had a vision of everything else in my wedding but what I felt was the key part. The wedding dress.

It was a week before the wedding, and after looking at all the magazines I could get my hands on, I just couldn't see myself in any of the dresses I saw. It was last minute getting the dress, I know, but I really wanted the right one, and I was willing to postpone the wedding until I found it, which my mother just laughed at.

So there we sat, Hojo still not there, in the store picking out dresses to try on. I must've tried on a dozen. First one was a mermaid style dress with a bustier top. It was pretty, but Inuyasha gave it a thumbs down. The next was a very poofy and had a lavender sash that tied around my waist. Inuyasha nearly jumped across the room when he saw how huge it was and again turned it was. The last one I tried on nearly knocked me off my own feet when I saw myself in the mirror, you can just imagine what it did to Inuyasha. That's when I knew I had found the perfect dress. It wasn't as big as the other, but still had a poof to it. It had a lavender cloth that wrapped around my waist and held together with a small silver pendant. The bottom of the dress was embroidered with a flowing design with white crystals. It was so beautiful. I bought it right then and there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We made it back to my house after eating dinner at the local sushi place. We got out of the car and I walked with Inuyasha over to the bone-eaters well. When we got to the door Inuyasha turned to me, "Well I guess I'll see you later."

I shook my head, "I'll walk you to the village. I want to show Sango pictures of the dress and cake."

He rolled his eyes, "You girls and your frilly things."

I put my hands on my hips, "Yes us girls and our frilly things!" I pushed through him, "Now lets go." I jumped in the well before he did. I had already climbed out before the pink light appeared again and Inuyasha jumped out. I sat on the side of the well looking through the pictures we had taken of all the wedding things.

"I still think this is so over the top. I mean you don't even have the traditional kimono." He said looking over my shoulder.

I looked over at him, "My wedding, don't care!" I said again this time sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughed slightly, pushing the sacred jewel to the side a bit then watching it fall back into place, "What happened to the girl I knew five years ago?" He asked suddenly, his eyes softening to a warm amber.

I smiled, "She's not here at the moment," He brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "Would you like to leave a message?"

His hand remained on my cheek as he smiled again, "This is a completely different you." He thumb caressed my cheek, "You're confident, you're sure of everything, you're a beautiful woman..." He moved in slightly, "Not a girl anymore." He lips softly pressed against mine for a sweet kiss, much more passionate than the only other one we had ever shared. He pulled away slightly and looked at me, his eyes only half open. I closed my eyes again and pressed my lips against his again. Dropping the pictures in my hand, I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed each other more desperately. His tongue slightly skimmed over my lips and I opened instantly and allowed him to enter. Our tongues fought in a battle that left us both breathless. I pulled away slightly to catch my breath, then dove in for more. He lightly bit my lip with his fangs, but not enough to hurt. As I felt his hands run up my back, my left hand began to feel heavy. I instantly pulled away. Inuyasha had the look of surprise on his face, and then guilt. He looked away from me.

"I...I'm sorry..." He stuttered softly, refusing to make eye contact.

I stayed silent. I couldn't believe what I had just done. It was only a couple days until my wedding. I looked up at him, "It's alright..." Silence filled between us yet again, "I'm... I'm gonna go now..." I stood up, completely forgetting about my pictures that littered the ground. Inuyasha got up and began to walk away. I turned to him, "Inuyasha..." I called softly. His ears twitched and he stopped. He slowly turned to me, "I still want you to come to the wedding." He nodded slowly as he looked at the ground and walked away. I climbed back through the well and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I know it's been a while since I updated. It took me forever to get used to this site UGH I feel like an idiot. Well wait no longer!!!! Here's chapter 8

----------------------------------------------------

A week passed and there was no sign of Inuyasha. I wanted to just jump through the well and talk to him, but I couldn't bring myself to open the door. I felt this empty feeling at the pit of my stomach, but I assumed it was just nerves. I awoke one morning. My room was covered in decorations saying "Congratulations!" I wiped my eyes and looked around. I thought my wedding day would fill me with joy as I jumped out of bed and began to get ready, but it just felt like any other normal day. I slung my feet over the side of the bed, slipped on my slippers, and dragged my feet along the floor. I walked down the stairs stopping as the kitchen came into view. Ayumi and Yuka sat at the table, curlers in hand as they applied fake manicured nails to their fingernails. Eri sat in a chair as my mother rolled curlers into her hair. Yuka looked up.

"There's there bride!" She shirked as she jumped up and met me on the stairs. Ayumi followed close behind her.

"Can you believe it?!" Ayumi embraced me, "Today is your last day as a single woman. Tonight you'll be bound together with Hojo, forever!"

"It's so romantic!" Yuka cooed. I half way smiled and moved passed them, walking over to the counter and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

My mom finished the last of Eri's curlers, "Why don't you girls finish your nails in the living room?" I heard the footsteps of my friends file out as I took a sip of my coffee, "Kagome, sweet heart… Are you alright?" My mother asked as she approached me. I instantly glued a smile on my face.

"Of course I'm alright! It's my wedding day! I guess I'm just tired from last night's party." I dismissed myself from the conversation and walked into the living room.

The rest of the day just passed like a blur. It was like I was dreaming. Before I knew what happened, I found myself in the back of the chapel, my mother zipping up the back of my dress. She walked away for a moment as I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. The make up and hair were perfect. Everything was what I had dreamed, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. I pulled my veil over my face. My mother came back with my flowers and handed them to me.

"Twenty more minutes Kagome. I'm going to go check on things." She left. Everyone was being seated at that moment. I just continued to stare at myself.

"This is it Kagome…" I said to myself, "In fifteen minutes, you're going to…. Marry…" tears began to come to my eyes, "And… become… Hojo's….. wife…." Tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, "Why am I crying." I walked away from the mirror and grabbed my purse. I pulled out my pack of tissues. As I did so a rectangle piece of paper fell out and gently glided down to the floor. I bent down and picked it up as I dabbed at my face. It was the picture strip of Inuyasha and me from a while ago. Only three were left of the five because I had cut one out and put it in a locket for him. I smiled slightly and I held the filmstrip to my chest, closing my eyes. They suddenly snapped open, "What's going on." I looked at myself in the mirror, "What am I doing?!" I turned instantly and began to run out of the dressing room, "I can't do this, I…" I suddenly ran into something. I raised my head slowly to see Hojo standing above me.

"Kagome?" He noticed my tear stained cheeks, "Are you alright?"

I took a few steps back, "Hojo…" tears flowed down from my eyes like a waterfall, "I can't do this…"

Hojo took a few steps forward, "Kagome…" He put his hands around my shoulders, "I know you're nervous, I am too."

"This is nothing about nerves!" I pulled out of his grasp, "I can't do this, and I'm terribly sorry it took me now to realize."

Hojo raised an eyebrow, "Realize what?"

I shook my head, "That I love someone else…" Hojo just stared at me, his eyes wide with shock, "I'm sorry…" I pushed through him and ran out the front door of the chapel.

--------------------------------------

A/N- Again sorry it took so long… Life is a bitch… COMMENTS AND CRITIQUES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!!

~Whispering Ember


	9. Chapter 9

I found myself at the bone eaters well in a flash, I had no idea how I even go there. I was focused on one thing and one thing only, finding Inuyasha. I jumped through the well allowing the pink light to surround me as I traveled to the past. I began to pull myself up when my dress got caught on something. I quickly pulled off the under skirt that gave my dress its shape and pulled myself up. I looked around quickly when suddenly I felt cold droplets on my head. I looked up as rain fell around me.

"Of course… It rains in the most expensive outfit I will ever own…" I sighed and rushed over to the village.

I rushed up to Miroku and Sango's hut and swung the reed curtain out of the way. Everyone in the room looked up at me instantly.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked.

"Where's…"

"Why aren't you at your wedding?" Miroku asked.

"WHERE'S INUYASHA!!!!" I screamed.

They all fell silent for a moment as that unusual scream came from my body, "He began heading north a few hours ago…" Miroku finally said.

I ran out of the hut as fast I could, ignoring Sango's request for me to come back and change first. I ran down the path. Everything around me was a blur. I didn't pay attention to any of it, only one thing was on my mind, finding Inuyasha. I ran until my feet began to ache so much I almost cried. I stopped for a moment and sat on a rock. I began to pull off my shoes. My feet were so swollen they almost didn't come off. I threw them to the side and began to rub my feet. I sighed. I had been running for so long I thought I may die before I found him. I looked up the path. Not that far the path turned into a forest. Correction, I WAS going to die before I found him.

In my life, when I thought things were hard enough, the gods liked to show me that it could get even worse. As I stretched my arms above my head and rested, a shadow appeared around me. Very warm gusts of wind began to hit me from behind. I began to turn around as it began to growl at me. My eyes widened as they met a giant demon with red fur and yellow eyes.

"A beautiful woman walking alone, how fortuitous that my next meal will be this appealing," His jowls curled around his fangs into what looked like a smile. I screamed as I took off at a dead sprint. The demon roared as it followed close behind me.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" I screamed. This seemed to be a habit that I just couldn't break. Always calling his name for help. It seemed to do me no good this time. I knew the truth. In the back of my mind, I knew he wasn't going to save me this time. I continued to run for my life. A large rock wall suddenly came into view. Unable to stop myself I ran right up to it and began to reach for something to climb, but there was nothing to grip onto. This was the end. I turned to face the demon who had fallen behind somewhat, but then came into view. This seemed like a fitting fate. I was unable to find Inuyasha, I would never be able to tell him how I really feel. Without him, I refused to live. I closed my eyes and awaited my demise.

"Kaze no kizu!!!!" I heard the familiar battle cry and opened my eyes to see a bright flash of light. As the light faded the large demon fell to the ground. Before me stood a white haired demon dressed in red robes. My eyes filled with tears as I slid down to the ground. The demon's white pointy ears twitched and he turned. His amber eyes met with mine. Tears began to stream down my face as I looked at his boyish face.

"Kagome," His voice was smooth, but had a hint of anxiousness throughout it, "Are you hurt?" I was unable to respond. He sheathed his sword and walked over to me. How could this be happening? How could he be here? Had he heard me call? He crouched down to meet me at eye level, "Kagome?" He touched my face. I didn't deserve this after what I had put him through, "Are you alright?" His worry began to fill his face. I was still unable to answer him. I was too stunned. He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly, "Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha!!!" I screamed as I lunged forward tackling him. I sobbed into his chest as we hit the ground. There were no words. He merely put his arms around me and held me. His hold around me was so tight and comforting. He was so warm. I wanted to stay there forever.

"Kagome…" Was all he said. I continued to sob into his chest. I felt like a complete idiot, but I didn't care. I felt him rise slowly, taking me with him, and he sat me on my knees. I pushed me away from him slightly. No! I didn't want to be away from him. He only pushed me back far enough to see his face, "What are you doing here you idiot? You could've died!" My vision was still blurry, but I could make out rough shapes. I focused on the amber orbs that I knew were his eyes. I began to cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed to choke out. I threw my face into his chest again, "I'm sorry I'm so stupid! I'm sorry it took me this long to figure this out! I can't live without you! Please don't leave me again!" I continued to sob.

He didn't respond. He wrapped his arms around me again holding me even tighter. There we remained for a long time. Not moving at all. I listened to his heartbeat. That and our breathing were the only sounds around us. My sobs slowed slightly as he rose again, cradling me in his arms. With my face still buried in his chest he leaped into the air. The speeding air blew passed me. He was so comfortable. In his arms I felt safe, and at home. I clutched his robe as he landed softly on the ground and sprinted. I nuzzled my face into his chest. Soon I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke in a dimly lit room. The only light source danced across the wooden walls around me. My hand wandered up to my face as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up slowly and scanned my surroundings. The entire housing area appeared to be one small room with a fire pit in the center. The heat from the ember warmed the entire room. My eyes drifted up slightly when they landed on the silver haired hanyou. He stared back at me with soft warm eyes.

I opened my mouth, "Where are we?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Not far from the village." He responded closing his eyes, "I thought we needed some time," he opened his eyes again and met my gaze, "to talk."

I inhaled, preparing myself. I knew what he was going to say next, "Don't say it Inuyasha." He just stared at me as I continued, "What I have done to you is…" I couldn't find the right word. I looked down at the fire as it began to die down, "I know, you don't want to be with me anymore… I just… I just had to tell you how I felt." I looked up again. My eyes widened slightly when they came into the sight of his, only this time they were inches from my face.

"Kagome… Your such a fool." I looked down again, but he touched his hand to my cheek pulling my face to meet his eyes again, "Kagome, I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. You are my everything, you are my world." He placed his other hand on my face as well, "I love you, Kagome."

"But, I've hurt you so much over the passed months, how can you even..." His lips suddenly crushed against mine, desperately kissing me with passion that flowed through out his body. His hands tangled in my hair as my eyes fluttered close as I returned the kiss. I placed my hands on either side of his face and slid them down to his chest.

He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, "I had great faith that you would find your way back to me." Tears blurred my vision again. This time they were tears of joy, "I would have waited forever for you." He placed his lips against my again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my tongue to slide across his lips. He opened his mouth slightly, inviting me in and I happily took the invitation. Our tongues danced together as our breathing began heavier. I felt his hands touch my shoulders, and then slide down my torso and rest on my hips. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a slight glitter on my left hand. Without a second thought, I slipped it off and dropped it to the ground. I heard a zipper as he began to kiss down my neck. I had forgotten I was still wearing my wedding dress. He began to kiss the exposed part of my chest. Each kiss sent and lightning bolt of pleasure through my body. I moaned very softly, barely audible to human ears, but Inuyasha's twitched slightly and he glanced up. His face was suddenly very serious and he crawled up to my face.

"If we do this, there is no turning back." He searched my eyes for a moment, "My kind, they mate with one, and that's it for life. We will be tied to each other as long as we live."

I looked into his eyes, so soft and focused on mine. I smiled slightly then let it fade to give him complete assurance of my answer, "This is what I want. I'm positive." I wrapped my arms around his neck again, pulling myself up to meet his lips again.

His hands wrapped around my wrists and pushed them to the ground. He leaned down to my neck, kissing a trail up and then down my neck, He then stopped at the base of my neck kissed it once then sank his teeth into my skin. I winced at the pain but it didn't effect me. He loosened his hold on me. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I flipped him onto his back. He watched me in wonder and I began untying his robe. I pulled it open and placed my hands on his chest, letting them trace his perfectly sculpted body. He twitched slightly and smiled when I traced along his stomach. I smiled too, he was ticklish. I leaned forward and lightly kissed the spot where my finger had just been. Air escaped his mouth that sounded like a silent laugh. I felt his hands move under my dress and pull slowly as if he were unveiling something he had waited forever for. The white dress was pulled up over my head and tossed to the side. It flowed to the ground in a dark corner.

He just stared for a long moment, scanning every inch of my body. I only wore a white thong and a white and lavender garter around my right thigh. I blushed slightly and he noticed the slight change in color in my cheeks, "Are you embarrassed?" he whispered.

I placed my hands on his chest again, "A little…" My eyes flickered away from his for a split second, "No one's ever seen me without clothes on before."

He smiled at my reaction and sat up to kiss my flushed cheeks. He slowly kissed down my neck, then my chest. He cupped both my breasts in his hands and kissed one lightly, then the other. His lips wrapped around one of my nipples. I gasped as he sucked lightly. My hands tangled in his hair as he moved to the other and did the same, softly massaging the other unattended breast. I felt myself rise and he placed me down on my back. He began to kiss the valley between my breasts. Soft shocks of pleasure rolled through my body as he kissed down my stomach and up my thigh. His claws grazed over my skin ever so softly, sending chills up and down my spine. He wrapped his fingers around the straps of my thong and pulled them down my legs. He flung them to the side. He crawled up to me again and kissed my lips passionately, his tongue entering my mouth and fighting with mine again. He pulled away and moved down again.

He kissed my other lips as he spread them carefully with two fingers. I moaned with pleasure as his tongue explored my clit. His tongue had found my small nub. He glanced up at me as my moans grew louder. He began to lick it more aggressively. My body twitched and squirmed as pleasure shot through my body. I felt something suddenly enter my causing me to gasp and moan loudly. It exited, then entered, then exited again as he continued to lick. He continued this for a while and then pulled away.

I sat up slightly, panting. I watched as he removed his robe and then began to untie his pants. He stood and let them fall to his ankles. I crawled over to him, on all fours, and took hold of the hardened flesh. I pumped it slowly looking up at him. Pleasure filled his face as air escaped his lips. I smiled slightly and lightly licked the tip. He flinched from the touch. I smiled a little more, teasing him was so much fun. I gently wrapped my mouth around it, taking as much in as I could. A moan came from above as my head began bobbing faster and faster. I felt him clutch a fist full of my hair and he began to twitch and his breathing began to stagger. Bitter, salty liquid exploded into my mouth as in moaned in relief. I swallowed and looked up at him.

He bent down and kissed my lazily, his legs slightly wobbly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him lift me again as he got down on his knees and placed me down on the futon. He pulled back and kissed a trail down my neck. I moaned softly as he hit each point of pleasure. His eyes flickered up to me for a brief second as he continued down my body. He pulled back so he was upright, first kissing the base of my abdomen. His manhood was hard again. He gently shifted his body so that he could reach me comfortably. He pushed lightly and then stopped right at the fleshy barrier before him.

"What?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated, "I don't want to hurt you." He replied softly.

I reached out and touched his face with one hand, "Only good can come of this. I want this, I want you. I want to feel you." I pulled him down to me and kissed his lips softly. He pulled back, but hesitated again. Then he closed his eyes and thrust inside of me.

I winced at the sudden shock of pain. He remained inside as he leaned in close to me, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." I smiled and relaxed again.

He pulled out and pushed inside, gently this time. I moaned in pleasure. He began to move in and out with a slow even rhythm. My moans began to grow louder as he moved a little faster.

"Harder Inuyasha! Faster!" I moaned. He did as I told him, placing his hands on my hips and thrusting inside me. I wriggled under him, unable to control myself, "Oh god, Inuyasha, Yes! Don't stop!!!" I screamed. He began to thrust harder and harder picking up speed. I couldn't take it anymore; I felt my body begin to twitch uncontrollably, "OH GODS INUYASHA!!!" I felt my body orgasm. This seemed to turn him on as he continued.

His hands moved their way under my back. I felt myself being lifted. He sat up right on his knees, holding me close to him as his bounced me up and down on to him, pants and grunts escaping his mouth. I arched my back as I felt another orgasm coming on. I dug my nails into his shoulders and pulled them down his arm as I screamed again. He slowed slightly. My head fell back as my body seemed to go limp. By this time we were both panting. I felt his hand slide up my back and pull me up to look at him. His amber eyes glowed in the moonlight and made butterflies take flight in my stomach. I placed my lips against his, kissing him passionately. I then regained a fair amount of energy and began to kiss him more desperately.

I continued to kiss him as I placed my knees on the ground and pushed him onto his back. Not even looking for his reaction, I climbed on top of him and grabbed his hardened flesh to guide it inside. I began to slowly ride up and down on his, feeling his body tense and relax beneath me. His hands made their way up the front of my body and took hold my each of my breasts, massaging them as I began bouncing faster. I felt my lower region begin to flutter as another orgasm began to come about.

"God…Kag… y… so tight… I…I'm gonna…" He grunted loudly as his body stiffened. I felt his hot liquid fill me as I fell on top of him. He clutched my body, as he emptied himself into me. He loosened his hold on me and let out a breath of air. His lips found my forehead and he kissed me lightly.

"Kagome… I love you so much…" Inuyasha said as he buried his face into my hair.

"I love you, too Inuyasha." I laid my head lightly on his shoulder. In moments I was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes opened and then squinted as the sun shone down on my face. I raised my hand in front of my face as I stretched. Scanning the room in a half conscious state, I sat up trying to remember what happened last night. I felt something slide off of my body. I looked down and much to my surprise there was nothing underneath the cloth. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it up over my chest. I looked around more quickly.

"Oh yeah…" I said to myself. I sighed with relief as I remembered last night. I smiled slightly as I touched the swollen area on my neck. I was his, and he was mine. The mark symbolized a bond much more than a mere marriage. I kind of liked how powerful the bond was. In my "world" you can't guarantee that when you say till death do you part that the other really means it. This was absolutely final, for life.

I heard the reed curtain clatter quietly behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see my white haired hanyou walk in wearing only his hakama. In his hands he held two apples. He plopped down next to me, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked handing me one of the red fruits. I nodded as I took the apple. He smiled slightly, "Good…" He leaned against the wall taking a huge bite of the apple in his hand. I rolled the apple around in my hand as silence fell between us. Oddly enough, it wasn't awkward at all, we merely enjoyed each other's presence. I looked up when he inhaled deeply and sighed heavily. He looked at me with soft eyes. There were no words to be said. I simply looked back at him, smiling warmly.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled and took another bite of his apple. He reached out, grabbing my wrist with his calloused hands, and pulled me into his lap, holding me close to him as if I were too precious to let go of, "I love you too." He whispered as he nipped at my ear. I giggled as I pulled back from him. He caught my lips quickly and kissed my passionately. I pulled away smiling again. A low growl filled the room. I looked down at my stomach as Inuyasha chuckled. I took a huge bite of my apple as I readjusted myself in his lap.

"I have to go back home today." I said softly as I leaned against his chest. He wrapped one arm around my waist as he chewed slowly, "I kind of left with out telling anyone." I paused for a moment, "And I should at least explain to Hojo why I disappeared." I assumed Inuyasha would go into a jealous rage at the sound of Hojo's name, but nothing happened. I twisted around to look at him.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows. He threw the core of his apple into the fire pit.

"No fit?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually you completely freak out about things like this."

"Well," I felt his hands under me as he lifted my slightly to readjust his legs then placed my down again, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "I figure you left him at the alter to find me and we totally did it last night… I don't think he has a chance in hell of getting you back." I looked away and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I was a little embarrassed about the whole "did it" phrase, but it passed quickly, "I'm not worried at all." He kissed my on the cheek. His kiss made my cheeks flush slightly, "I love it when you blush." He smiled making me turn an even brighter red. He chuckled.

"I think we should get going." I stood up to get dressed, but remembered all I had to wear was my wedding dress. I felt a light pull on my wrist. I looked down at Inuyasha. He held up his red kimono.

"You made a dress out of it before." I smiled and took it from him. This was a completely different side of him. He was thoughtful, caring, and soft. At first I thought it was too good to be true, but he showed me more than once that this side was here to stay. I took his kimono from him and slid it on. He stood as well and picked up his white kimono.

The present day was bright and sunny. Sakura petals fell and colored the shrine with specks of pink. I smiled and held out my hands catching a couple in my hands. It was such a perfect day until my eyes landed on Hojo's car sitting in my driveway. I slowly lowered my hands and sighed, "Well there goes my good mood."

I felt Inuyasha's hand wrap around my waist, "Everything will be alright," I looked up at his peaceful face. He laced his fingers within mine filling me with confidence, "C'mon." I sighed and allowed him to pull me towards the front door.

As we walked inside, the tension in the air hit me so hard it almost knocked me over. I walked down the hallway towards the living room and kitchen. It felt as if I was walking down death row, but Inuyasha's hand in mine kept me close to reality, or the dream reality we had created for ourselves. Before we rounded the corner into the kitchen, Inuyasha quickly snagged a baseball cap off a hook and placed it on his head. Everyone looked up. The awkwardness of stares almost made me throw up.

I smiled nervously, "H..hi everyone…?" My mother, my grandfather, and my mother just stared at me. What do you say to a bride who ran away from her own wedding when she walks with the one she left the groom for?

"You really did a number on that dress…" My mother said as she took the dress from Inuyasha. Apparently that's what you say. I shrugged in response. My grandfather stood up and walked out of the room. My mother placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha, why don't you come with me for a moment."

He was hesitant to move at first, but realized my mother knew best, "I'll be right in the other room." He kissed my cheek and then unlaced his fingers. I smiled and watched him leave.

I slowly turned my head towards Hojo who stared straight at my. His eyes bore deep into me, as if he were trying to burn a hole through my eyes. I looked down, picking at my nail nervously. I looked up again after a long minute. His eyes still bore into me. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Hojo, I'm sorry…" I blurted out, "I…" He held up a hand and turned away. I flinched. Then I asked the stupidest question in the world, "Are you angry?" I choked back tears.

He stood slowly and walked over to me, looking at me with such hate, I really thought he was going to slap me. To my surprise he answered with a soft, "No…"  
I blinked in shock, "B…but… why?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I'll admit, at first I was furious." My eyes glanced quickly to the right then back at him, "But, I can't be angry."

I shook my head not understanding, "Hojo, how can you not be angry with me? I left you the alter, I'm wearing his shirt right now and only his shirt. I don't… how can you not be angry with me?"

"Because I saw the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him." I just stared at him as he continued, "You never look at me with those eyes." He took a piece of my hair and pushed it behind me ear, "As much as I love you, I can't compete with that. I just can't compete with him." He rested his hand on my shoulder, "I wish you nothing but happiness."

I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek, "You too…" I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry…" I choked out.

He pulled back and shook his head, "No, I am…" I cocked my head, "I'm sorry for keeping you away from him." He pulled out of the embrace, "I'm gonna head out now." He shrugged, "Maybe our paths with cross again."

I smiled, "I hope so…" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. He smiled and then walked out of the room. I stood still as the sliding door opened and then closed again. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards, "Are you ok?" He asked in his soft voice.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder into his amber eyes. He nodded understanding what I said was true. I pulled from his embrace and began up the stairs. Inuyasha followed close behind.

I went up to my room, stripped off his kimono and pulled open my drawer. I fumbled threw pulling out a pair of underwear, a bra, and a pair of black leggings, and black pleated skirt, a red t-shirt, and a black vest. I quickly tied my hair into a high pony-tail. As soon as I was dressed my mother walked in. I stood there, a little nervous for her reaction to my return.

"Welcome home…" She said blankly, placing her hands on her hips, "What do you have to say for yourself?" I looked down at my feet, unsure of what to say. I felt like a little girl, ashamed that she had gotten all F's on her report card.

"I'm sorry…" I said meekly.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and hold me close, "Kagome, you don't need to apologize to me." My eyes snapped open, "I understand. You were confused, but its alright now," She pulled back from the hug, "But I am rather upset with you just leaving like you did." I looked down at my feet again, "But I understand why." She took a step back and pulled something out of her pocket, "Kane has been blowing up your phone all day. He says come to band practice today whenever you get around."

I sighed. I had kind of shoved my band mates to the side when Hojo proposed to me to begin planning the wedding, and they probably wanted to know what the hell was going on now. I took the phone from my mother and quickly text Kane.

'Reschedule for tomorrow… I have too much on my plate right now.'

"I'll go see them tomorrow." My mother nodded and left the room. Inuyasha sat on my bed looking at me with his soft eyes. I walked over to him and climbed into his lap, "Well, the worst of it is over." I sighed, "Maybe now I can pursue my band."

"You weren't going to before?" Inuyasha questioned and he repositioned to lay down on the bed. I laid next to him.

"It wasn't that, but if I married Hojo, it just didn't seem like I was going to have time for it anymore." I closed my eyes.

"But isn't it something you love?"

"More than anything…"

"Then why would you let him take that away from you?"

I shrugged, "I thought I loved him…" I looked over at him.

"I want you to be happy. If this band thing is what you want then go for it."

I rolled over onto my side looking at him, "You're so much more understanding now."

He rolled over onto his back, "Keh!" That was more of the Inuyasha I was used to. I smiled as I snuggled into him.

"Hey. Kagome?" He said after a long silence.

"Hmm…?" I asked as I drifted back towards consciousness.

"Did you put on some perfume or something?"

"Uh, uh…" I said shaking my head slightly.

"You smell different…" Inuyasha rolled back over and sniffed my hair. I shrugged. Maybe it was just something in my room.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke to find my bed rather empty. Rolling onto my back, I sprawled out stretching my arms out to the sides. I sighed and settled back into the bed. I groggily sat up and looked around. Where was my silver haired lover? I figured he hadn't gone too far, so I slowly got out of bed and drug my feet across the floor towards the bathroom.

Without paying attention, I pulled my toothbrush out and squirted line of toothpaste on to it and popped it into my mouth. Glancing up at the mirror I couldn't help but laugh as I realized I was still wearing Inuyasha's kimono. I finished brushing and rinsed out my toothbrush. I looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted my matted hair and let it drop back into place. Disgusted with myself, I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm. I stayed in there for a while, enjoying the warm droplets that dripped down my body. I never knew a shower could feel this great. I stepped out of the shower and reached out to grab a towel. As I began to wrap it around my body the smell of fried eggs reached my nose. In high school this was the smell that got me out of be in the morning, but today it made my lip curl and my stomach turn. My eyes widened as a huge mass made its way up my throat. I tripped over a shampoo bottle as I struggled to get to the toilet. As soon as my hands hit the rim, the contents of my stomach emptied themselves into the bowl. I coughed and spit as tears began to run down my face. I had never experience such horrible nausea before. I spit again as a knock came from the door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came, slightly muffled, through the door. It was stained with worry, "Are you alright?"

I stood up as my nausea instantly subsided, "Yeah…" I grabbed my toothbrush again, "I'm fine."

"What happened? Did you just get sick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I put the toothbrush in my mouth and picked up a sented candle and a book of matches. I quickly lit it and quickly and continued brushing.

"Do you want me to come in?" He began to open the door.

"No," he stopped as I rinsed my toothbrush, "I'm just gonna stay in here with my vanilla candle until breakfast is over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead and eat." I walked over to the other side of the bathroom and sat on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

I didn't understand what was going on, all I had eaten in the last twenty-four hours was an apple and a bite or two of toast. Maybe the apple was bad or something, I mean how would Inuyasha know?

I sat on the floor for a decent time lost in my head with what had happened in the past couple of days. I heard the door creak quietly. I didn't bother to look up; I knew exactly who it was. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his chest, "Are you felling better?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I itched my nose, "It was like my insides were going to explode. It was horrible."

"Do you wanna go see one of those medicine men?" He asked sweetly.

"A doctor?" he nodded. I shook my head, "No it passed. I feel fine right now I just didn't want to smell those eggs again."

"Is that what turned your stomach?" I nodded, "You want to get something to eat?"

"Maybe in a little bit. I need to get to band practice." I began to stand, fixing my towel on the way up.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Inuyasha began to follow me into my room.

"I don't want you to stay here, but," I began to pull a suit case out of the corner that held all the clothes from my apartment, "I think this is a meeting between my band and I." He nodded understanding. I unzipped the case and began to riffle through it. I pulled out a short, red pleated skirt with a plaid print. Usually I would match this with my black halter with the plaid straps and tie in the front but instead I picked up a black t-shirt with "Dark Angel" in red printed on it and wings around it. I pulled it on over my head and messed my hair slightly. I picked up a pair of black flip flops and slipped them on. I sighed, "Alright, I'm gonna head out." He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the head, "It would be a huge time saver if you went back and told Sango, Miroku, and the others what happened."

He nodded understanding and kissed my lips, "Are you sure you're alright."

"Would you stop asking me that?" I playfully pushed him and he smiled, "I said I'm fine. Now quit worrying." He smiled as I stood up on my toes to kiss him once more. I left him in my room with a smile on his face. I made it down to the door, slipped on my shoes, and made my way out to my car.

To be honest I didn't really think I was ok. I didn't feel sick or anything other than my moment that morning, but I knew something was off. I still felt like me and everything, there was something different that I just couldn't figure out.

I pulled into Kane's driveway. Usually music would be blasting right now, but the summer air was perfectly quiet, 'Oh boy…' I thought to myself. I could already tell this was going to be a serious meeting. I opened the side door slowly and stepped inside, preparing myself for the wrath that was about to be unleashed upon my person. They didn't look up until the door clicked behind me. There was nothing but silence for the first couple seconds. They could have been hours for all I knew.

Kane finally stood up put his hands on his hips and sighed. I smiled nervously, "Hi?" I laughed nervously, but no one laughed with me. My laugh quickly diminished into a sigh.

Kane opened his mouth to speak but Dai butted in with, "What the hell was that back at the chapel?" before he could get a word out. I shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"We don't see you for god knows how long then you totally ditched your own wedding. Don't you have anything to say?" Maro stood up as well. I shrugged again. They all glared at me intently. I wanted so badly to crawl under a rock and hide forever. Suddenly they all burst into laughter.

"Oh my gods we totally got you!" Kane held his stomach as he laughed hysterically.

"You should've seen your face!" Dai laughed.

I turned bright red with embarrassment and fury, "What the hell?! That was completely mean!"

Their laughter slowly subsided and I finally laughed a little at their joke as well, "So, really, what happened?" Kane asked.

I shrugged again, "I got there and I realized I couldn't go through with it."

"So you just ditched?" Dai asked. I nodded slowly.

"Ya know, that's a completely bitchy thing to do." Maro said crossing his arms.

I held my head, "You guys stop it! I already feel bad enough!"

They rolled their eyes, "So what was it? Cold feet?" I shook my head at Maro, "Another guy?" I nodded slowly, "Oh, that's cold." I nodded even slower.

"So where do we stand?" Dai held out his arms. I knew he was talking about Paramore.

I smiled, "We press forward." I walked closer to the group, "I'm sure that the House of Blues will want us to play again as soon as they have an opening and if we get a good reaction I think we should make a demo CD." They all nodded in agreement.

The rest of practice we talked about random business things and throwing out ideas for songs we might want to cover to get a good response from the audience. We scheduled for our next practice and went on our way.

I pulled into my driveway at about 6:00pm. I didn't realize it was so late until I noticed the sun going down in the distance. I guess I should have called home so my mom could tell Inuyasha I was going to be longer. Oh well, he'd understand.

I walked inside to the smell of food. Normally after a long day of practice I would walk inside with my mouth watering for anything, but whatever was cooking didn't really draw me in. I walked passed the living room where Souta sat playing his Playstation and into the kitchen. Inuyasha sat at the table watching my mother cook up some curry and rice. Momma had made a portion just for him that wasn't too spicy. I walked passed my mother who looked over her shoulder at me.

"Welcome home, Honey!" She greeted me, "Are you hungry?"

I glanced over at the dish she prepared and curled my lip. Inuyasha furrowed his brow at my reaction and watched as I walked over to the fridge. I bent down, pushed a couple bottles and jars aside and smiled as I found what I was craving. I pulled out the jar of Grandpa's home made pickled radishes and sat down at the table in front of Inuyasha. I screwed the lid off and began to pop one right after another into my mouth, barely tasting it as I quickly chewed, swallowed, and ate another.

Inuyasha stared at me, "What?" I asked my mouth full.

"I thought you hated pickled radishes." He crossed his arms as my mother placed a plate down in front of him. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to devour the food.

"Souta come and eat." My mother called, "Do you want any of this Kagome?" A huge waft of air blew the spicy aroma into my face making my stomach churn again.

"Oh god…" I cupped my hand over my mouth and ran over to the sink as I threw up, again.

I felt my mother's hands on my back as she hovered over me, "Honey are you alright?" She asked in a panicked tone. I nodded slowly as I spit into the sink. I turned on the faucet and held my mouth under to rise it out. I wiped my mouth with a paper towel and heaved a sigh.

"Kagome, I'm worried," Inuyasha stood up and walked over to me, "That's the second time that's happened today."

"I don't know what's up." I looked at him then my mother, "I feel fine.  
It's just sudden bouts of nausea and then it subsides. I don't get it."

"Maybe you should go lie down, Kagome." I felt Inuyasha begin to guide me towards the stairs as my mother spoke.

"And tomorrow, you're going to the medicine man, I don't care what you say." He began to ease me up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at his worried expression, but he was right. I should at least see at doctor to see what was going on with my body.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning, my bed slightly uneven. I rolled to my side to see that my white haired hanyou was missing. I sat up slightly, pulling my blanket with me. Rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the light, I scanned the room with slightly blurred eyes. A white and red figure appeared through my wooden door. I blinked a couple of times and the figure turned into my beloved. In his hands he held a plate with something that smelled of toast and grape jelly and a glass of orange juice. He smiled and I returned the gesture. He sat at the edge of the bed, kissing my forehead.

I looked at the perfectly toasted bread and looked back up at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You are afraid of all technology in my world." I took a sip of the juice, "I find it hard to believe you mastered my toaster."

He smiled, "I'd do anything for you my love," He kissed my cheek, "Even if that includes asking your mother to toast this for me." I laughed, choking on the orange juice that had only made it half way down my throat. "Are you alright?" He asked with panic streaked through his voice. I nodded as I coughed. I wiped tears from my eyes and looked at him as he sipped at my juice, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing," I reached up and rubbed one of his soft ears. I was still waiting to wake up and for all of this to be a dream. A sudden pain hit my stomach which assured me I was so far from dreamland. I through the blankets off of me and darted for the bathroom, toast and juice flying everywhere. I leaned over the toilet as a disgusting mixture came from my mouth. When I was sure the worst was over, I rolled back against the wall and sighed. I glanced up as Inuyasha crouched next to me, a glass of water and toothbrush in hand.

"You made that appointment thing right?" He asked as I stood up off the floor. I nodded as I brushed my teeth. I rinsed my mouth off and made my way back to my room. I began to dress myself in jeans and a t-shirt. As I pulled my head through my red t-shirt Inuyasha appeared in front of me making me jump slightly. His face was stained with worry.

I reached out and touched his face, "I'm sure its nothing. Just a little bug or something, that's all." I kissed his cheek, "Smile, I can't stand to see you like this." He smiled half-heartedly and I accepted that as his best, "That's better."

I finished getting dressed and by passed the breakfast table without a word, covering my nose to get passed the fried egg smell. My mother met me outside moments later carrying a light sweater and being trailed by a tall long haired hanyou. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my forehead. I hugged him tightly.

"I'll be home soon. Don't get into any trouble." I kissed his cheek. He growled at my joke and held me a little tighter.

"Kagome c'mon!" My mother called, "We've got to get going."

I looked over my shoulder then back to Inuyasha. He smiled but his eye were filled with worry, "I'll be fine. I've survived worst than simple nausea." I punched his arm, "You know I'm tougher than this." He smiled a little more, a small percentage of the worry disappearing from his eyes.

"Kagome!" My mother called more sternly. I quickly kissed his soft lips and ran over to the car.

"I love you!" I called over my shoulder. I faintly heard a reply as I shut the door. I waved as my mother pulled out into the busy street.

The car ride to the doctor was smooth and uneventful, just boring enough for me to think of the possibilities of what could be wrong with me, but nothing prepared me for what the doctor had to say.

We walked inside, checking in at the counter and taking the clip-board of papers to fill out. Once I finished my mother took it back up and I looked around the small waiting room. It was painted a soft shade of pale green with white trim. I was happy the room wasn't white. White always made me think of sterile, which lead to people being sick, and then reminded me I was in a doctor's office. The color made it slightly easier for me to pretend I was somewhere else.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" An ash haired woman called my name. I raised my hand slightly, "Follow me." She smiled brightly, but it only made me queasy with nerves. I followed the woman into a small room. She told me to sit up on the bed and I did as she requested. The paper crinkled beneath me as the nurse took my blood pressure, looked at my eyes, tested my reflexes and various assorted other things. She smiled at all the results, not saying much of anything and wrote them down. She smiled up at me, "The doctor will be here in a moment." I smiled quickly as she left the room.

I sat in the room alone. I shivered. Why was it so cold in this room? I crossed my arms and sighed wishing I had my hanyou's big red kimono to wrap myself in.

"Kagome?" My eyes jumped to the door where the doctor stood. She closed the door behind her as she smiled. Why do people smile so much here? Maybe to make those of us, meaning me, who were uncomfortable feel a little more at home. It didn't really work. It was just annoying, "So what seems to be the problem?"

I shrugged, "For the past couple days I've been getting these random bouts of nausea, usually when I smell frying food or something."

"Do you vomit?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled slightly. She then began reading down a list of questions on her clip-board. I answered no to all of them except one, "Are you sexually active?" I nodded slowly; sexually active? The way she addressed it was like sex was something that involved a switch. The doctor rose and walked to the cabinet next to me. She pulled out a small cup with a lid. She wrote my name on the top and handed it to me, "I'm going to need a urine sample." I nodded and hopped of the table, "Leave it on the cart just inside the bathroom and come back here, alright?" She smiled again as I nodded… again.

Once I had done my… business I walked back to the room and sat on the bed once again. This part I hated the most. Sitting around, not knowing what's going to happen next. She could either come back saying, "You had a touch of food poisoning and you'll be fine!" or, "You have three hours to live…" The last one was a bit of an exaggeration but it still made me shiver. The door opened slowly as the doctor read along her clip-board again. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest.

"Alright Kagome, I have your results here, and just as I assumed," She looked up at me, "You are about six weeks pregnant." My eyes widened.

"W…what?" The doctor smiled as I stuttered, "but…" I tried to wrap my mind around it. The doctor told me a couple things to know about pregnancy and what to expect. I didn't hear a word of it. I had had sex for the first time just two days ago. How could I be over a month along? I suddenly realized that the doctor was walking me back towards the lobby. My mother stood up, thanking the doctor with a bow. I continued to walk in a daze racking my mind.

We began to drive home silently. My mother glanced at me quickly then focused on the road again, "Kagome is everything alright?" She began to think the worst, "What did the doctor say."

I snapped out of my daze and looked at her, "Umm… Just… just a touch of food poisoning. S… should pass in a little bit."

My mom sighed nodding, "You're awfully quiet."

"Guess I'm just a little tired." I looked out the window at the gray colored sky. It looked like it was going to rain at anytime. I sighed, what was I going to do?

We pulled into our driveway my mother getting out first and then I slowly followed her. Inuyasha stood at the door, his face brightening as I came into his view. I placed my hand on my stomach. His face feel slightly as he walked towards me.

"Kagome?" His eyes searched mine in a panicked frenzy, but his body was calm, "What happened?" I brushed passed him and walked towards the shed that contained the bone-eater's well. I pushed the doors open, slowly walking inside. Inuyasha followed close behind as I walked down the stairs. I approached the well, placing my hand lightly on the edge. The worn wood felt good on my hands, like home. It represented the only thing I was sure of, and that was how much I loved Inuyasha and how much he loved me, "Kagome?" He asked softly.

I turned around looking into his eyes that glowed in the darkness. He approached me slowly, standing a foot in front of me. My dreams, my music career, college, it all seemed so far out of my reach as a little hanyou grew inside me. Tears welled up in my eyes slightly.

"Kagome?"

I opened my mouth slightly, "Inuyasha…" I said softly, blinking away the few tears, "I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha stared at me with glazed eyes, "Keh…?" His jaw hung open slightly and his eyebrow was raised.

"I'm… pregnant…" I repeated.

He shook his head again, "Keh…?!" His voice was a little more panicked.

A fuse in me suddenly burst, "PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT!" I began pacing back in forth flailing my arms, "PREGGO, BUN IN THE OVEN, YOUR SPERM FUSED WITH MY EGG AND NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE YOU!!! HOW MANY DIFFERENT WAYS DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!" I plopped down on the side of the well, my eyes welling up with tears. With everything that had happened, everything I had planned, this was not something I could handle. I didn't want this, not yet at least. I was twenty, so not ready for motherhood, "I'm so screwed…" I said softly to myself. I heard a soft creak as Inuyasha sat down on the well next to me. I glanced up, his eyes were still glazed. My lip began to quiver and water flowed from my eyes like two waterfalls as I began to sob. That apparently got his attention, because he knelt down in front of me and shook me slightly.

"Kagome!" He shook me again, "Kagome look at me!" I opened my eyes and sniffed between quieter sobs, "Look, I don't know why you're so freaked, this is a blessing, and we'll get through this."

"A blessing? A BLESSING?!" I jumped up, he quickly rose as well, "Inuyasha, you don't understand. This is the worst thing that can happen to a girl my age," I began pacing again, "First off I'm not married, I don't have a job. How the hell will I support this baby? Oh god, college. I can't enroll again next year. What am I going to do with my band? We were hopping to go on tour sometime. I can't go on tour! What will my friends say? And to top it all off with a fucking red cherry, I was a virgin up until two days ago and now there's some weirdo thing going on where out of the mysteries of time and space I am some how 1 month pregnant!" I panted as my screaming subsided.

Inuyasha blinked then inhaled as if to absorb all I had said in and then let it out with a quick sigh, "Wow…" He shook his head slightly, "I keep forgetting how different your world is compared to mine. Women in the village get married and pregnant by like… 15, I didn't think you… I didn't expect this react…" He sat down again, his eyes glazing over again. I sat down on the bottom step of the shed and pulled my knees to my chest, "I…" I looked up, my eyes red and my face splotchy, "I had always dreamed about pups, never thinking it would be a reality until I met you…" He shook his head slowly, "I didn't think it would happen so soon."

I sighed, "Neither did I…"

"Umm…" He said softly, "I'm not too sure about most of the things you said, but I can answer one thing. When a demon… mates… with a human, the pregnancy is increased. Because of my demon blood, the same thing could be happening right now." I nodded slowly. Knowing what was going on was all good and all, but it didn't make it any less weird. A shadow suddenly surrounded me as strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, "Kagome," He held me tightly to his chest, "We'll get through this together." He pulled back and lifted my chin up to meet my eyes, "We've been through tougher, right?" I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me again, "I love you… he whispered."

I smiled, "I love you too."

Inuyasha pulled back and sat next to me, placing his head on top of mine. I sighed again. We sat in silence, neither of us knowing what to say, if there was anything else to be said.

After what seemed like ages, we found ourselves going back through the well. I had no desire to see anyone, and the woods surrounding the well in feudal times seemed like the perfect place to avoid all society. We walked along a subtle path through the forest at a slow speed. We had no where to go, no where to be. Our fingers were laced together, both our heads facing the ground.

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked softly. I shrugged in response. I assumed the first thing would be to tell my mother about what was going on.

We suddenly jerked to a stop. I looked up at Inuyasha. His face was twisted into that of confusion, his eyes closed as his nose twitched. I watched silently as his face warped from confusion, to anger as he growled low in his chest.

I blinked, "Inu…" I began to worry, I hadn't seen this side of Inuyasha in a long time and I began to assume the worst. I followed is line of sight as a cloud of dust began to descend upon us. Inuyasha clutched the tesusaiga at his hip. The cloud grew larger and larger when suddenly it surround us. I coughed as the dust settled. Inuyasha's growls grew louder as a the wolf demon leader, Koga, stood before us. Although the jewel had been completely assembled thus removing the shards from his legs, he was still the fastest wolf demon and created a huge cloud whenever he went anywhere.

"Kagome…" Koga began to walk towards me, "I knew I smelled your scent. It's been about five years since I've seen you last hasn't it." Inuyasha's growls grew louder as Koga stopped a foot before us.

I tightened my hold on Inuyasha's hand, "It's good to see you again." I sensed a faint demonic aura, nothing threatening, but it was different.

"What are you growling at mutt?" He crossed his arms, "Wasn't it your fault she left in the first place? It always seems to be something you do." He smiled, "You're a complete fuck up." He laughed. Inuyasha flinched at his statement.

"Koga…" I began but he cut me off before I could speak again.

"Kagome would be much better off with me protecting her, she wouldn't have to run back through that well all the time. I could keep her safe." He taunted.

"That's it!" Inuyasha drew his steel fang and quickly swung at Koga.

Koga jumped into the air laughing, "Even without the jewel shards, you're still no match for me pup!" He landed on Inuyasha's shoulders and jumped again causing Inuyasha to land face first into the dirt. Koga landed in front of me quickly taking my hands into him, "Kagome, you left me for so long, I thought I'd never see you again." He inhaled deeply to sigh but stopped short and exhaled slowly. I watched his nose twitch a couple of times and his eyes fixed on mine. His hand loosened around one of mine. It fell to my side as he slowly moved my hair away from my neck revealing the still slightly swollen bite mark on my neck. His eyes widened as he stared on the mark. He then looked into my eyes, "Kagome…" He said meekly. In his eyes I could see his whole world falling apart; completely shattering like I had thrown a stone through a stain glass window.

"Get the hell away from my mate you motherfucker…" Inuyasha's voice was low but powerful. The demonic aura seemed to get stronger at a rapid rate. Koga quickly turned. I stood on my toes to see Inuyasha. The purple marks from his demon nature had appeared and he growled intensely at the wolf as he readied for attack. Koga sensing immediate danger leapt into the air, landing as far away as possible and took off running without another word. Inuyasha growled loudly, "Get back here you mangy wolf!!!" He shouted after him.

"Sit…" I said softly. Inuyasha fell to the ground for a second taste of the Earth. I knew he would be extremely pissed off by this, but I didn't want him chasing after Koga. He was already in enough pain… because of me. I looked down at my feet as I realized all the men I cared about I would eventually hurt; first Inuyasha, then Hojo, and now Koga. Who was next?  
"What the hell, Kagome?!" The phrase was full of a familiar term back from my traveling days. I looked up at his dirt caked face twisted into that of anger and annoyance. I looked down again, turned, and began to walk towards the village.

"Let's go see Miroku and Sango." I said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt a slight depression fall over me. I had finally gotten the one thing I wanted, finally could settle down with the one I love, and everyone else seemed to be suffering for it. First Hojo, next my band, and now… Poor Koga. I felt warm droplets begin to collect in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before Inuyasha caught up with me, hoping he wouldn't clue into my sadness.

"Kagome, are you crying?" His voice was worried and stained with slight panic. God damn that nose of his.

I smiled, "Allergies," I lied. I didn't want anything I had to say to hurt him. I couldn't bear doing that to him again.

Sango and Miroku's hut came into view. We walked up slowly, Inuyasha pulling the reed curtain open for me. Only Sango was in the hut, sewing a patch onto a small pair of pants. She looked up, her face filling with light as she smiled.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" She motioned to get up, but we quickly sat next to her knowing that it would be extremely difficult with how far along her pregnancy she was. Soon I would be that huge. My poor body… I hugged Sango quickly, kissing her on the cheek, "I'm so happy to see you." She looked into my eyes, her woman intuition kicking in as her smile faded slightly, "Inuyasha, do you mind going to help Miroku and Myatsu fishing? They left a little bit ago. I believe Shippo's around here somewhere too."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh!" He said lifting his nose slightly into the air.

I reached out and touched his knee lightly, "Inuyasha, please?" I smiled sweetly, "We need to catch up on girlish things."

Inuyasha raised in eyebrow and then quickly stood up and left. I watched him push the reed curtain out of the way and then looked back at Sango who seemed to be focused on her sewing.

"Alright, what's going on." She glanced up at me, stopping mid-stitch. I bit my lip and smiled, "I know there's some major crisis you had to come talk to me about."

I bit my lip in surprise, but then quickly smiled, "There's a reason you're my best friend." Sango smiled as well as she patted the floor next to her. I crawled over on my hands and knees and sat beside her, picking up a needle thread and a small kimono.

"So spill it." She demanded, her fifteen year old girl showing again and she hungered for the gossip.

My smiled faded slightly as I began repairing the hole in the clothing, "I'm guessing you were only sixteen when you had Myatsu, seeing as he's four right now." Sango nodded, "And in your time that's appropriate time to settle down and such right?" She nodded again, slowing her sewing. I stopped, "What… what if you had Myatsu and year or two before? When you had plans, were still training with your father, or while we were hunting Naraku?"

Sango placed the pants in her lap and stared out the window, "I guess I would have been devastated at first. I had so much to live for, so much to do." She continued to talk as I looked up from my sewing, "But… I guess I'd have to deal with it. Settle down, and take care of the child." Her eyebrows raised she looked at me, "It's Inuyasha's isn't it?"

I sighed, "I have so much on my plate right now. Schooling, my band, friends… How am I suppose to raise a child right now." I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

Sango was silent for a moment, absorbing my way of telling her I was pregnant and totally lost. She then sighed and placed down the clothing in her hands. I glanced up as she began to push herself off the ground. I quickly jumped up and helped her. She kept hold of my hand and led me outside. We stopped walking when Miroku, Inuyasha, and little Myatsu were in view. We sat there a moment watching as the boy ran from a taller red headed boy. I laughed as Shippo fell over and Myatsu climbed on top of him, "You may not have realized this but, you already were a mother." She said softly. I looked over at her confused. She smiled at my confusion, "That kitsune down there would have died if you hadn't taken him in, and now look at him." I looked down as Shippo raised Myatsu in the air swinging him around, "I know you think that this was one of the worst times this could happen but," She looked back at me, "Maybe you're looking at it the wrong way." She paused for a moment, "Maybe you are ready for this, and maybe this is what you're supposed to be doing right now." I looked down at my feet, "You love Inuyasha, and his demon instincts are telling him to settle down. Maybe the other things just aren't as important anymore." I looked up at her, "That little baby wouldn't be inside of you if the Gods didn't think you could care for it."

I smiled slightly and looked down at Shippo and Myatsu, "What's it like…" I whispered, "Having a child?"

"It's the greatest feeling in the world." She whispered back, "Once you hold that little baby in your arms, suddenly your whole view changes about the world. Suddenly that baby is more important than anything else." I looked up at her and she looked at me both of us smiling, "You'll be fine." I hugged her tightly and nodded in agreement, "But just for the record," She pulled back from the embrace, "I was scared shitless too." We laughed together.

"Shippo, you bastard, I'm going to kill you!" We both looked over as Inuyasha voice carried over to us.

"I'm sorry!!!" Shippo cried as he ran from a completely soaked Inuyasha, "Kagome!!!" He screamed.

My eyebrows narrowed, "Inuyasha!!! SIIIITTTTTT!!!!!" I screamed out. A sudden smile spread across my face as Inuyasha was pulled face first into the dirt, and small crater forming as he did so, "Wow, I haven't done that in a long time."

~*~*~*~*~*~

We all sat in a circle, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myatsu, Inuyasha and I, while we ate the fish the boys had caught for dinner. All of us chatting about random things of unimportance and laughing at the cute things Myatsu did. As I looked at the little boy, with brown hair like his mother, and dark black eyes like his father I began to see the little grey haired baby with little pointed ears that would soon come into my life. Looking at it from the other perspective and being reassured that I would be alright I began to welcome, and like, the idea of being a mother. No not even that, having a family of my own. Having a stronger bond between myself and Inuyasha. I placed my hand on my stomach sub-consciously smiling slightly to myself. Beneath my shirt I felt a slight bulge. I flinched at the feel of it. Inuyasha glanced over and I smiled at him. The corners of his lips flinched upwards, but then he scowled and turned his attention back to his food, probably remembering me he was still pissed that I sat him. I laughed silently and returned my attention to my food as well.

After dinner, and helping Shippo with the dishes, we said our goodbyes and decided we should be getting home. We walked hand in hand towards the well. I smiled slightly as I thought more of our life together. I glanced over to a rather large patch of land not far from the edge of the village. I imagined a hut of our own right there, with flowers and an herb garden to the left and many little Inuyashas running around. My smile grew wider.

"What are you so perky about?" Inuyasha's voice brought me back to the present day… in the past.

"Izayoi…" I said softly.

Inuyasha stopped walking as I spoke his mother's name, "What?"

I smiled and looked up at him, "If it's a little girl, I want to name her Izayoi." Inuyasha's eyes relaxed from their widened state and looked into mine as if he were looking for something. I'm not sure what he found there, but he pressed his lips against mine tenderly. I pulled back smiling seeing a slight glimmer of water in the corner of his eye.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I WISH I WAS COOL ENOUGH TO OWN INUYASHA**_

_A/N: So first let me start out by saying that I am VERY lazy. So that's why it takes me forever to update things... So in one straight shot I uploaded everything I had posted on deviantart (ch.9-16) ... so for my readers this should be a field day for you guys. I have the next chapter planned out... I just have to sit down and write it... TT^TT_

_Oh well... ON WITH THE SHOW X3_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime had passed since my talk with Sango. I was beginning to feel a little better, but not any less guilty about Hojo and Koga. Besides that dark park, I was rather happy. I had what I wanted in life, and learned to embrace and love what had made an early appearance into my plans for Inuyasha and I. Speaking of the little bundle of joy, it was growing at an incredible rate. Within a week I had to tell my mother, baggy sweatshirts in the middle of summer just wasn't going to fool her. The reaction I didn't expect from her.

At first she was shocked. She looked at me, to Inuyasha, then to my stomach, then back to my face. The tension was so thick I began to feel sick to my stomach. Then suddenly my mother screamed like a school girl, causing both Inuyasha and I to both jump halfway across the room, and wrapped her arms around me. She confused me so much that day, that my face was distorted into a puzzled look for a week. Sometime later she told me she knew about how demons worked and that she expected it at some point very soon. I think the fact that she knew that confused me even more.

About two weeks in I began to waddle. It was annoying as Inuyasha and I walked through "Bippity Boppity Baby" in the mall looking at cute little things that would be so cute for the baby. Inuyasha saw the frustrated look on my face and frowned.

"Kagome," He began softly, "What's wrong."

I stopped walking and pushed out my bottom lip, "I'm already waddling…" I whined, "I look like a freaking penguin!" Inuyasha wrapped his hands around my waist as he chuckled, "It's not funny!"

He shook his head and pulled me to him, my mountain of a stomach getting in the way. That was getting really annoying too, "I'm sorry. But I think the waddle is cute."

I scowled, "Of course you would, you jerk." He smiled again and began walking. I smiled too. At least he would always be attracted to me. I stopped and picked up a small pink dress. "Ugh, buying things would be so much easier if I knew the sex."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't even understand this whole color thing, pink for girls, blue for boys. I always thought colors were just colors. That's it, nothing else, no real meaning behind them." He walked over cradles and cribs on display, "Like I don't think it should really matter if something is blue, pink, green, red, polka dot, its not like the baby's gonna care. It's just a place to sleep to him."

I shrugged too, "Well I always thought it was cute to do a nursery in all pink or all blue. It's kind of a fantasy of mine." My cell phone began to buzz annoyingly in my purse. I placed the dress back on the rack and began to rummage through my bottomless pit for it.

Inuyasha walked back over to me with a smile, "If its what you've always wanted, then you can do whatever you want." He kissed my cheek quickly before my phone was in the way.

"Hello?" I answered, as I continued to sift through the teeny clothes.

"Kagome, are you on your way home yet?" It was my mother.

"Not yet, we'll be heading out soon though." I looked at a pair of blue over-alls matched with a red shirt. It reminded me of Mario, I shook my head and put it back, "Why?"

"No reason. Please come straight home though." I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Mom," she then hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at it, "Huh…" I shrugged my shoulders and threw my phone back in my purse, "Weird."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, hearing most of the conversations.

"I'm not sure." I waddled over to the cradles and cribs. "Do you like any of these?"

"No." He answered quickly, "And I think we should get back home quickly. Your Mother didn't sound right." I opened my mouth to ask him what was up with him all of a sudden, but he pushed me out the door before I could say a word.

We got to my house quickly, Inuyasha having to help me out of the car. I sighed and he pulled me up, "Soon I'm not going to be able to drive." I sighed as my phone began to buzz again. I fished it out again as we walked up towards the house. It was Kane. I groaned and I threw the phone back in my purse, "I know my band is so fucking pissed at me," Inuyasha placed his hand at the small of my back, "but what am I supposed to do? Show up suddenly and tell them that I know I've only been out of the picture for three weeks, but my boyfriend is a half-demon and I'm five month pregnant." I sighed as Inuyasha kissed the top of my head.

Inuyasha and I walked into the house, pulling our shoes off at the door, "Mom?" I called as I walked down the hall way to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Creaking came from the stairs as someone descended, "Alright, Mom, what's so important that I had to come home so quickly?" I turned towards the stairs to confront my mother when a tall man with dark brown hair and pale skin came into my view trailing behind her. He had bright stormy eyes that were filled with a hint of familiarity. He wore a pair of black rectangle glasses that contrasted to his fair skin. He wore a red shirt with a tan blazer over top and a light pair of blue jeans that gave his outfit just the right amount of causal flare while still looking professional.

I gazed at the man with wide-eyed shock as it seemed to take years to comprehend who he was. The glass in my hand slipped falling to the ground with a loud crash as it shattered into pieces. I looked the man up and down, "Dad?" I whispered, so soft I could barely hear it myself. I looked to my mother for an explaination. She looked down, not responding. I looked up at my father. The man who walked out on us not even a month after Souta was born. The man who left my family alone, causing my mother scars that took years to heal, but left the scars of never loving again. Not only did he leave us, but his medical career was far too important to keep in contact any more than a simple card on our birthdays with a check inside. I despised him.

I pointed my finger at him, my vision becoming tainted with red fury, "What…" I said between gritted teeth, "Is that miserable excuse for a bastard…" I looked at my mother, "Doing in our house?" My voice was even but as far as possible from calm.

"Kagome, honey calm down, he's here to help…" My mother tried to soothe.

"To help? Help with what?! He left a long time ago and we've handled everything just fine without him!" I began screaming, "Why the hell would you let him in?"

"Because I know everything that's going on," the man stated, "I know about the well, you going back and forth between this time and the feudal era, and now you're pregnant. As much as I would love to kill that thing standing behind you, you can't go to a real hospital for that, and like hell I'm going to risk you having the child in that time."

"Where do you get the fucking nerve to think you can't just walk back into my life and start barking orders like you're the fucking emperor?!" Tears began to stream down my face.

My mother stepped towards me, "Kagome! Don't talk to him like that! He's your…"

"Don't you dare say that that douche bag is my father! I don't have a father." I stormed out of the house, not even bothering to put my shoes back on. I felt nothing but blind fury as I stomped toward the well, I couldn't even think straight. A sharp pain to the right of my stomach brought me to a screeching halt as I winced and held my stomach.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was sudden at my side, holding my shoulders, his face warped into a pitiful expression of worry and fear, "Are you alright? What happened?!"

I shook my head, "Just a really hard kick." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming myself, "I must've scared him." I loosened the grip on my stomach and rubbed it soothingly, "I'm sorry baby…"

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "That's not all that I meant. What happened in there?" He placed a hand on my cheek, "I've never seen you so angry."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "I just, really don't like that man." I pushed past him and continued towards the well, sitting on the stairs just inside, "I just, didn't expect him to be in my life ever again and I just kind of exploded." I felt the baby move again and placed my hands on my stomach, "A while ago he chose his medical career over his family and moved to America. I never forgave him for what he did to my mother."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I placed my head on his shoulder and he rubbed mine, "Kagome I completely understand why you are so upset, but…" He hesitated, I glanced up to him with curious eyes, "I do think if he's here to help with the baby, then you should let him."

I pulled out of his embrace instantly, "What?" My anger caused my shocked tone to be a little louder than I meant it to be.

Inuyasha raised his hands up in front of him, "Wait, wait, don't bite my head off just yet! Just let me explain." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and relaxed slightly, "Look, I'm not asking you to hug the man and act like nothing happened, but he's right. You can't go to the hospital. Who knows what would happened if they found out what was going on, and women in my time die during child birth all the time. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." I pressed my lips into a tight line, "This isn't just about you anymore. Remember both of us want the baby to be healthy. This seems like the best way." I sighed, knowing he was right, as much as I hated it, it seemed my father was the only one who would be able to help the baby.

"Fine…" Inuyasha pressed his lips against my forehead, "I suppose I'll go with this… For that baby…" I glanced up at him, "But I'm not at all happy about it." He smiled and pulled me close again.

After a while I decided I had put it off long enough, or at least Inuyasha decided for me, and made my way back to the house. My father and my mother sat in the kitchen, my mother with some tea and my father with a bottle of beer. Where did he get that from? There was never alcohol in our house except maybe sake, but only for special occasions. He just came in and made himself at home…the bastard. I waddled into the room, both of their heads snapping up at my entrance. I looked at my mother, her eyes had a pleading side to them as if asking for forgiveness and begging for me to allow my father to help. I sighed and stared down my father. His face was blank, expressionless, I could feel my fury beginning to burn again as I looked at his calm face and had to take a breath to calm myself again.

"I've…" I paused and took Inuyasha's hand, "That is… We've decided to allow him to help." Although I addressed my father as if he wasn't there, I still stared him down. He didn't seem intimidated at all because he jumped up with his arms open, as if to hug me. I took a step back and his face dropped back to the expressionless mask, his arms slowly dropping as I shook my head, "but know, that after this is over, you go back to being nothing to me…" With that said I stalked up the stairs, Inuyasha following close behind.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! School has taken over my life. Ughhhhh!!!!!! Through all the stress I managed to crank this out. Hope you enjoy. ((Totally didn't proof read... you were warned! X3))_

Chapter 17

So much has happened in the passed few months. It seemed as a tornado blew through my life and left drama in its wake instead of destruction. In just a little over a month I was as big as a planet, mated for life with a hanyou, and my AWAL father suddenly appeared into my life. Just thinking about made my head spin. Inuyasha and I were lying on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and he traced random designs on my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" He suddenly asked.

I sighed and put my arm over my eyes, "Just over the passed month or so..." I whispered. My cell suddenly began ringing. Before I could move, Inuyasha grabbed it off my nightstand and handed it to me. I was so happy it didn't scare him anymore. The first time it went off in front of him it ended up in a million pieces and I had to replace it. I quickly glanced at the caller ID and sighed again.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

I shook my head, "Kane... again..." I placed my phone on my swollen stomach and rubbed my eyes, "It's only a matter of time before they come looking for me." My eyes wandered over to Inuyasha's, "What the hell am I going to do then?"

Inuyasha didn't reply, he simply took my hand in his and softly touched it to his lips. He smiled slightly, attempting to comfort me, though he didn't have a plan to make things better. Looking at his soft expression brought a smile to my face. All my problems floated to the back of my hand as I rolled only my side and pressed my lips against his.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

I felt his lips pull up into a smile, "I love you."

Just as I pressed my lips against his again, a knock came from the door, "Kagome?" It was my Mom.

I groaned and rolled back over, "What?!" My tone was harsher than it needed to be, but I was still pissed at her for letting that man back into our house.

She opened the door slightly and peeked in, "Umm... your father wants to try out an ultrasound. He's got all the equipment downstairs in the study. Come down when you're ready." She closed the door slowly. I waited until I heard her walk halfway down the stairs before I groaned. I knew I needed my fathers help, but it didn't mean I have to like it.

"Ol-trah sa-und? What's that?" I glanced over at Inuyasha. His eyebrows raised with curiosity.

I smiled, he's so damn cute, "It this thing you put it on your stomach and you can see everything." He furrowed his brow. I sighed, biting my lip. I didn't really know how it worked either, I just knew that it did, "It this thing that's attached to this monitor and it shows pictures of what's inside of you." It was so hard to explain things to him. He only seemed to get more and more confused the more I said.

He scratched the back of his head, "I don't understand. What's a monitor?"

I sighed again then sat up, "I'll show you." Taking his hand I lead him down stairs to the study.

Before my father left the study was always kept clean. It had a brightness to it, a glow of happiness; a glow of his passion. It was filled with books all organized in alphabetical order. I would sit on the floor for hours while my father read books to me right before bed. Often times I would fall asleep on the floor and he'd have to carry me to bed.

But when he was gone, the glow began to dim. I remember sitting there with my teddy bear when I was little, rocking myself back and forth waiting for him to return. He never did and soon I stopped going in there.

As time went on, the layer of dust on the book shelves began to grow. Soon the room became a memory of what used to be causing me to become furious every time I walked passed it. For a decent part of my life I avoided this part of house.

"Kagome?"

I stood in front of the closed door, Inuyasha's hand in mine as I recalled this. I blinked back to reality, just now realizing that my eyes were wet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, squeezing my hand softly.

I nodded slightly, quickly wiping away the salt water before it had a chance to overflow, "I'm fine." I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with worry. I looked back at the door, "It's... just been awhile since I've been in this room." I placed my hand on the brass door knob resting it there for a moment, preparing myself, then with a quick turn, I lightly pushed the door open.

The room was just as I remembered it when I was a little girl, at least if you ignored the hospital equipment in the middle of the room. The book shelves were clear of any dust. My father sat at him desk, looking over something. Though the room had been brought back to its original shape, the happy, passionate glow did not return, nor did I think it would ever return. The hatred for my father was too strong.

My father looked up from his papers, causing me to quickly look away. I walked over to the hospital counter and turned to scoot myself up onto it. Inuyasha quickly grabbed my hips, lifting me up into place. I smiled at him before laying back.

My father was standing ultra sound machine now, eyeing us carefully. He looked Inuyasha up and down once before his gaze shifted to me, "Maybe he should wait outside."

I quickly took Inuyasha's hand and held it tightly in mine, "He's not going anywhere." I glared at my father, "Deal with it." He stared at me for a long moment before sighing and turning to the machine. My mother walked in then.

"Alright then, let's get this over with." My father said. He pulled up my shirt, exposing my swollen stomach. He held out a large object attached to the machine and squirted some transparent blue gel on it. Without any hesitation or preparation, he placed the scanner on my stomach. I flinched, causing Inuyasha to jump, panic washing over his face. Over protective fool.

I patted his hand softly and smiled, "Really cold..." I muttered. I looked back down at my stomach and watched as my father moved the probe back on my stomach. I grimaced at the feeling of the gel. My father and Inuyasha glanced at me at the same time.

"What's with the face?" My father asked. Worry crossed over Inuyasha's face again.

I groaned, "It feels like a whale spit on my stomach." My dad rolled his eyes as Inuyasha stifled a chuckle. At least the tension was dispelled with my comment. A faint beat kept a steady rhythm in the background.

My father furrowed his brow as he looked at the screen. I followed his gaze. Not understanding the black and white fuzz I looked back to my father.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He stared at the monitor for a beat longer, then looked at my stomach, then back to the screen, "The image is very unclear. I should be able to see much more, given how far along you are but..." He paused for a second as if trying to find the right words. "But there seems to be some sort of barrier a keeping me from seeing anything too clear."

He moved the probe around my stomach, "Well, we can't see much, but right around here," He pointed to the right side of the screen, "this white blotch would be the head."

I smiled. If the size of my stomach didn't make this baby seem real, this image chased away any doubt I had. Inuyasha leaned forward slightly trying to get a better look.

"That's our pup?" He asked. His gaze didn't shift from the screen, but I knew the question was directed at me. Suddenly the white fuzzy image moved, as if changing position. A wide smile spread across his face, "This is amazing."

I took his hand in mine, squeezing it gently. My gaze shifted towards my father for a moment. For just a brief moment a smile played at the corner of his lips, then he quickly composed himself and continued with his work.

He took the scanner off my stomach and wiped the gel off the end. Inuyasha's face fell slightly when the picture faded from the screen. My father turned to me holding out a dark piece of shiny paper, "First baby picture."

I took the small image from him. Inuyasha walked up beside me, gazing down at the picture. His smile appeared again.

"I've got to show this to Sango." I said softly, mostly to myself, "She'd love this."

"Sango? Isn't she one of the ones who lives on the other side of the well?" My father asked. I didn't respond. When he continued I assumed my mother gave him an answer, "Are you sure you should be going through the well in your condition?"

I looked up from the picture, my eyes narrowing. Just who did he think he was? Like he knows what's best for me. Hell, he doesn't even know me anymore. I began to sit up. Inuyasha quickly put his arm me for support, "Inuyasha will make sure nothing happens to me." I responded flatly.

My father sighed, his frustration spilling though his calm composure, "May I please have a moment alone with Kagome?" He didn't look away from me as he said this.

I was about to respond with a very polite, "Fuck you!" But Inuyasha patted my shoulder causing my focus to shift over to him. His look was calm and reassuring before he turned and left the room. I watched him as he walked out with my mother. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment before she closed the door behind her. They were apologetic, but hard at the same time, as if she was trying to make me feel guilty. There was no way that would happen.

I turned my gaze back to my father as he sat in a rolling office chair. He looked down at his hands for a long moment before he looked up at my stomach, then my face, then my stomach again. He sighed.

"I feel like this all could have been prevented if I had stayed. Been more of a role model for you." I rolled my eyes at his comment, crossing my arms and laying back down on the cushioned counter, "Kagome I know you don't like me right now."

"Hate is a better description." I interrupted him.

He sighed again, "I can understand that." He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead before continuing, "Kagome." I looked over at him, "Your mother and I married when we were very young, only about a year after dating each other." His gaze met mine, "We barely knew each other and were blinded by lust more than love." He shook his head, "You were too young to see but your mother and I fought about everything. How to decorate the living room, how to raise you kids, even what bread to buy at the grocery store." He sighed again, "Our separating was mutual. I never intended it for you to interpret it as abandoning you."

I was silent for a moment while I absorbed what he said, "Then why didn't you keep in touch?" I finally whispered.

He shook his head, "I tried for the first couple of years, but you were so little and didn't understand. And when your mother gave you my letters you crumpled them and went running out of the room crying." He paused, "Honestly I was at a loss. I didn't know if I should try to continue communicated with you or if trying was hurting you too much. I thought what was most painful for me would be what was best for you. So I stopped direct communication and tried to show you my love in less obvious ways. Schooling, new clothes..." He trailed off for a moment, "Money... money, money, money. It was all I had besides love so I sent you and Souta almost all I had." I sat silent as he pause again. At this time he was looking down at his hands again.

"I don't expect you to understand and I don't expect you to ever trust me again, but I just wanted you to know that I love you more than my very own life Kagome."

I looked down at my feet. This was so much to take in. We sat in silence for what felt like years.

"No, I don't trust you," I finally stated, "And I'm not sure if I can again." His head hung lower, "But, I guess we could try to rebuild it." He raised his head slowly, "And this is a very good start."

A smile spread across his face and surprisingly enough I felt a smile tug at my lips too. I sat up, my father quickly jumping up to help me, and slid off the table.

He smiled down at me, "Would it be appropriate to hug my daughter?"

I smiled wider, nodding. I wasn't entirely happy, but I had hope for the future. I liked the idea of my child having a Grandfather and not wondering why everyone else had one and not her.

"I love you, Butterfly." My father said softly. The long lost nickname made my eyes water.

"I love you, Daddy..."

I quickly wiped my tears and headed for the door. My father opened it for me and walked me out. His smile was still plastered on his face. Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged just outside the door. He quickly stood as I walked out.

"I have to do boring doctor type stuff, you kids go have fun somewhere." He nodded towards Inuyasha in a way that was accepting before closing the door. I smiled a bit wider as I stared at the closed door. I felt Inuyasha's fingers lace within mine.

"So..." Inuyasha began to pull me towards the front door, unlacing his fingers and wrapping his arm around my waist, "Are... things alright?"

I shook my head as I slipped on my sandals, "No," He raised an eyebrow, "But we're getting there."

He smiled softly before pulling my face to his.

_A/N Reviews please!!!_

_Next chapter... Shits totally gonna go down son!!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: /dodges random objects thrown out of fury/ SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I get so easily distracted by my new ideas and then a month (or so...) later I remember I'm writing a story... lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and that its good enough to ease the pain of waiting I forced upon you..._

_It riddled with errors I'm sure... you were warned XP_

_On with the show!_

_XXX_

Things began to pick up since my temper tantrum when my father arrived. We weren't all gumdrops and rainbows with each other or anything, I still couldn't stand him. The way he held himself like he was superior and how he glared at Inuyasha all the time just pissed me off. So I didn't like him still, but it wasn't like I was yelling at him or cursing him on a regular basis.

Much to his dismay Inuyasha and I went back and forth between the well frequently. Sango's baby was due any time now and I had to spend time away from the house. My band mates began coming to the door asking for me. Laying low was defiantly a good idea right now.

When Sango finally did have her baby we were right there. This was the first child I had ever help deliver. It was a magical and nauseating experience. She had a little girl with dark blue black hair like Miroku and bright pink eyes like Sango. They named her Aimi, meaning beautiful love.

My due date was fast approaching as well. Large bluish bruises began to appear on my stretching abdomen. Inuyasha was worried, worried being used as a an understatement, but my father managed to calm him down, stating that the bruises were unusual in a pregnancy, but definitely expected with my rapid growth. Inuyasha kept a closer eye on me from there on out, as if he wasn't on top of my every move to begin with.

We went back to the feudal times one morning to visit baby Aimi. I was the size of a planet and it was as if Inuyasha was the moon that circled around me constantly. Inuyasha lifted me up with ease and jumped into the well. This was normal procedure. He had stopped letting me jump in or climb out of the well ever since I first began showing.

We walked at a slow pace towards the hut. This was normal too. I waddled at an annoyingly slow pace, overly clumsy because my feet were hidden beneath my swollen stomach. Inuyasha never seemed to get irritated. He happily held my hand, walking proudly next to me. I don't understand why. I was huge and always snapping at him. Freakin' mood swings.

We walked into the hut, Inuyasha holding the reed curtain open for me. Sango was sitting next to a smoldering fire folding laundry. She smiled up at me, then looked at Inuyasha.

"Miroku's down by the stream with Myatsu." Sango stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know the routine. Girl talk," we giggled as he walked out the door.

I kneeled next to Aimi who was wide awake sucking on the pacifier I had brought Sango.

"She really loves that thing doesn't she?" I asked flipping the pacifier around in her mouth.

Sango laughed, "Yeah, it has worked wonders when she cries. One of the best inventions ever if I do say so myself." Aimi's pacifier flipped back into its correct position and I smiled at the little quirk, "So when's yours' due?"

I looked up after flipping the pacifier again, "Not one hundred percent sure. Dad says by my size any day now, but we're kind of playing it by ear." Aimi's pacifier flipped back again and I giggled.

"So..." Sango began, I glanced up, "Myatsu fell yesterday." My eyes widened, "Just skinned his knee, nothing major," My expression relaxed, "but the way he screamed made me think someone was murdering him! I had grabbed my Hiraikotsu and was prepared to kill whatever was hurting my baby. Come to find out he just tripped."

I shook my head at Aimi, "Isn't your brother silly…" I said tickling her belly.

A loud blood curdling scream came from outside, but it wasn't the childlike, skinned knee, one from Sango's story. It was a lower pitch belonging to that of a grown man.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, she grabbed Aimi, quickly tucking her into her little pouch, then grabbed her hiraikosu. She ran out the door towards his scream.

I scrambled up as quickly as I could, making my way for the exit as well. I flung the reed curtain aside, skinting my eyes. Sango was already out of sight. Which direction did she go?

I waddled out a couple of steps, tempted to try to find them, help in anyway I could, but what could I do? With as big as I was I wouldn't even be able to draw my bow. Not to mention I was out of pratice. I decided it was best to stay here and not give them anything else to worry about.

The wind began to pick up. I struggled to keep my hair out of my face. My eyes anxiously scanned my surrounding area. There was a strong demonic aura coming from the east, and it was gaining speed. A large tornado came into my view. My breath began to quicken, coming out in short, panicked bursts. I felt a small kick from within me. My hands flew to my stomach.

The tornado suddenly dispursed. I covered my face from the sudden wind that came my way.

"Wow, he was right…" I froze, I knew that voice. I knew it all too well. I let my arms drop slowly.

Her face was fierce, with high cheek bones and narrowed bright red eyes. She wore a kimono, with one sleeve hanging off one shoulder. A white and red fan covered her face partially, but I could still see the smug grin on her face. She kneeled lighted on her giant feather and floated down to me gracefully, stopping just an inch away from my face. I was too frightened to move away.

"He'll be happy I was able to find you with such ease, and completely unprotected." Her grin widened.

"Not again…" I mangaed to whisper through my fear. In a flash I felt her pull a piece of cloth between my lips, gagging me before I had time to scream, and tied it into place. She lifted me with ease and took off to the west.

XXX

**INUYASHA'S POV**

XXX

Miroku was exactly where Sango had said he would be. Myatsu, clad only in a small loin cloth, splashed and laughed as his father watched over him. Myatsu ran towards his father, throwing water here and there as he did so, with something tightly pressed in his in his hands. I stood back a moment watching – almost marveling- at the father and son interaction.

Myatsu held out his hands revealing a large frog, "Look! LOOK!" He shoved the poor frog into his father's face. Miroku chuckled, taking the small creature from his son.

"Myatsu, you have to be gentle with animals. If you hold him like that then you'll hurt him." Miroku held gently in his hands, "See?"

"But Daddy, he'll run away!" Myatsu complained.

"Well, that's because you took him from his home. How would you like it if you were the frog and he was you?" Myatsu ran one finger over the frog's small head, "What if I giant frog picked you up and carted you around, taking you away from your home?"

"I'd try to run away too." Myatsu whispered.

Miroku smiled, giving the frog back to his son, "Exactly, put him back where he belongs. Gently now."

Myatsu, with exageratted slowness, walked back the edge of the river where many large, jagged rocks lay and softly placed the frog back onto the largest. The slimy creature waited a moment, looking back at Myatsu, croaked a thank you, then jumped back into the river. Myatsu laughed.

As I watched the scene from a distance, it was very easy to imagine my own pup finding a small animal and having the same conversation, teaching him the same lesson. I felt my heart swell knowing that my child would join the world very soon.

I walked over to where the Monk sat, watching over his pride and joy, and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Pops," I snickered as he jumped.

"Hey," He smiled back. I sat next to him watching Myatsu as he continued searched the clear waters for the tiny frog, "Are you ready?" Miroku asked breaking the silence between us.

"Huh?" I replied brilliantly.

"Are you ready? For this moment to be yours?" He looked pointedly at Myatsu.

I hesitated a moment, watching the small boy then shrugged, "Honestly, I'm scared shitless…" I whispered, "I mean I can't even begin to explain the feeling I have that I'm going to have a son, but…" I hesitated, crossing my arms over my chest. Heart to hearts weren't really my strong suit, "I don't exactly know what to do…" I looked across the river into the trees, seeing nothing, "I don't have a point of reference. My father died when I was born."

"I think you'll do fine." Miroku replied, "Your insticts will take over and you'll know what to do." I glanced down at the monk. His eyes still remained on Myatsu as he splashed around in the water.

I looked back at the trees letting my mind wander, imagining the small grey haired son I would soon have.

Suddenly Miroku screamed in pain as the wind suddenly began to pick up. I jumped back, clutching my tetsusaiga, prepared for any came before us. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Miroku stood before me, clutching his hand, a black hole forming in his hand. The wind began to pick up speed, the air rushing to his hand. I ran, grabbing a crying Myatsu under my arm, and jumped across the river.

"Miroku! Hurry up and seal that thing off before you kill us!" I called to him.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back. Struggling to remain upright he slowly reached into his sleeve, pulling out a strand of prayer beads and wrapping it around his wrist. The wind immediately stopped.

"Daddy!" Myatsu squirmed in my arms trying to get free. I held him tighter as I rushed back over the river. I placed the squirming child down and searched the trees. There was only one thing that could bring back Miroku's wind tunnel. I growled at the very thought.

"Miroku?" Sango came down the path, Aimi strapped securly around her and her hirakosu gripped tightly in her hand. She stopped next to me, panting from the long sprint. She examined Miroku's position, knelt on the ground grasping his wrist. Myatsu stood infront of him, wiping tears from his eyes.

Sango feel to her knees next to him, dropping her hirakosu, "How… How could this happen?" She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face as well, "We, we destroyed him… How…" She trailed off, wrapping her arms around Miroku and Myatsu both.

I watched them, tears pricking at my eyes. Sango and Miroku had both waited for him to be gone so that they could live their life together and start a family, and now it seemed everything was falling apart.

I felt a sudden tugging to the west, where Sango had come from. Something was wrong. Her face came to my mind.

"Kagome!" Instantly I began running, my mind blank except for one line repeating over and over in my mind.

_Please let her be ok! Please let her be ok! Please let her be ok!_

I dashed into the hut, the reed curtain tearing and falling to the floor. I looked around the small hut. She wasn't there. I growled loudly and turned back out of the hut. My eyes scanned frantically, looking for a hint of where she may have gone.

"Kagome!" I called. There was no response. My eyes burned as tears streamed down my face. I fell to my knees, defeated. How could I have let this happen?

"Baka…" I whispered, loatheing myself. I punched the ground, "Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA!" I punched the ground in time with my words, not feeling as the Earth sliced at my hand.

"Inuyasha?" I heard Sango's voice behind.

Hesitating, I stood slowly looking to the sky, my tears continueing to flow, my anger growing, "He took her…" I growled.

I turned to them, blood from my fist falling to the ground.

Miroku was looking down at his hand. His head lifted slowly, a horrible, angry expression contorting his face, "We killed Naraku once… We will do it again…"

XXX

_A/N: The shit hath hitteth the fan... eth (I just watched 10 things I hate about you ^^) so I hope that was good... but it wouldn't be a Whispering Ember fanfiction if I didn't leave you with a cliffy! /Dodges computer chairs/ _

_Well tell what you think and what you think should happen, I like comments any comments really XP_

_Much love,_

_Whispering Ember_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sooooo the wait for this wasn't as long as bad as usual, WOOT!1! I really hope you enjoy this. When I actually sat down to write this it sorta just flowed and BAM! Here it is. ^^; (As usual there was no proof reading... I am uber lazy XP)_

XXX

Chapter 19

Inuyasha's POV

I stood outside of Miroku's hut. Watching the sky, waiting as Miroku readied his things to leave. My hand throbbed, but it was nothing compared to my anguish. How could I have let this happen? I should've been with her, I should've protected her. I looked down at the ground tears pricking at my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I failed you Kagome..." I whispered to myself, "I promise I'll save you..." My lip curled back over my teeth in disgust. Naraku's scent was everywhere, polluting the air.

"I can't just stay here while you go after him by yourself!" Sango's heightened voice drew my attention to the conversation inside.

"Sango, if thing's go wrong, I don't want our children to be without both parents." Miroku tried to persuade her, his tone was softer.

"How can you expect me to just sit here, worried about what could happen to you? Know full well that I could have helped, done something!"

I heard Miroku's heavy steps across the floor, "What of Myatsu? And Aimi?"

"It's just like you said," Sango spoke softer now, "We did it once, we can do it again. We'll leave them with Tsukasa." Tsukasa was a well trusted woman in the village. Miroku did not respond, "We will come back. I promise." I heard the sound of their lips touching. My stomach churned, the guilt eating away at me.

"I love you," Miroku whispered. I balled my fists as Sango replied.

I began to walk away as Sango and Miroku stepped out of the hut. I turned to them. Miroku was holding Myatsu. He was shaking; his eyes red and cheeks tear stained. The poor pup had no idea what was going on...

I followed Miroku and Sango to Tsukasa's hut, the only sound was our feet hitting the gravel path. I waited outside while they got their pups situated.

Miroku came outside first, walking over to stand next to me. I glanced up. He was staring at his hand, flexing it slightly, his face an unemotional mask.

"I suppose our best option is to head east. I sense a strong demonic aura coming from that direction. Strongest I've felt in a while." He met my gaze. I'm not sure what my face read, but it made him look away. Sango walked out from the hut, tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away.

"He must be getting cocky, seeing as he fooled us for five years..." Sango whispered as she tied her hair up.

I pushed off the hut I was leaning against, "I can't wait to wipe that fucking smirk off of his face..." I growled and took off to the east. As I ran towards the forest, I heard Sango call her feline companion Kirara.

XXX

Kagome's P.O.V.

The room spun as I opened my eyes. It made me sick to my stomach. I shut my eyes again, breathing slowly; in my nose and out my mouth. I felt a small kick from within me, and rubbed my stomach.

'We're alright...' I thought towards my baby, trying to soothe her, thought I had no idea how much truth was in my words.

I tried opening my eyes again, slowly this time.

The room was unfamiliar, and provided no sense of comfort. The room was dark with no decorations. An old, mildew smell churned my stomach. I began to breathe in through my mouth as I pushed myself up off the thin futon.

"Oh, you're awake."

My eyes widened at the voice. I knew it all to well. I felt my blood run from my face as realization set in. He was back, and for some reason he wanted me.

I turned my head, looking over my shoulder. There he stood the same as my memory retained him. He was tall with long black hair wearing the same purple and navy blue kimono.

"N...Naraku!" My voice was alarmed, but barely above a whisper.

"Yes, it's pleases me to see you again. How long has it been, five years?" He mocked me with his friendly tone, "Five years since I sealed the well. It seemed my spell weakened in my absence." I scowled at him.

"That's alright though, who knew I would get so much out of my return." He smiled his horrid grin.

I finally found my voice, speaking with more volume, "W...what do you mean?" My voice shook.

He chuckled, and I could feel my face heat with fury, "I merely wanted to obtain the jewel," He held the pink crystal in his hand, twirling it in his fingers. Even with the subdued light, I sparkled, "But who knew you would have mated with that hanyou?"

I furrowed my brow, "What does that have to do with anything?" My voice was stronger now.

He shook his head. My eyes flicked away from him, I just noticed that a white haired girl was standing next to him, holding a silver mirror, "As much as I despise him, Inuyasha is one of the strongest demons I've ever faced." He walked over to me, the wood creaked beneath his feet, "And you, reincarnation of Kikyou," knelt down taking my hand in his, "are the strongest priestess known." He kissed my hand lightly, "and your child will make wonderful edition to my horde of power." I snatched my hand away from him as he laughed.

"Don't you touch me!" I screamed, "Inuyasha killed you once! He can do it again."

"On the contrary, young priestess," He ran his hand along my cheek, letting it come to rest at my chin. I tried to pull out of his grasp, "I never truly died. And," He brought his face close to mine, "I've outsmarted that bastard once, what makes you think I can't do it again."

His eyes softened slightly as his eyes scanned over my face, "You look so much like her..." He whispered, leaning towards me. I tried to pull out of his grasp again as his face inched towards mine, but I could have been pulling against stone with all the good it was going to do me. I spat in his face, causing him to pull away, releasing me.

He shook his head smiling as he wiped the drop from his face, "Stay well reincarnation of Kikyou. His time is drawing near." He stood looking pointedly at my stomach, "Then I will take much pleasure in doing away with you in front of that useless mutt." My eyes widened as he absently handed the jewel to the white haired girl. With a laugh, he left the room, Kana trailing behind him.

His laugh echoed from down the hall, off the walls, and in my mind long after he had laughed. I placed my hand on my stomach as tears began to flow uncontrollably down my face.

"Inuyasha... please come find us..." I sobbed, laying back down on the futon, "Hurry..."

_A/N: That damn Naraku X3. Well I have an idea for what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I it need a little more planning. School is starting next week so I don't know when it will be out... I'll try to crank it out before then. TA FOR NOW!_

_~Whispering Ember ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this took forever but I really got stuck at this part… I have no idea why, but anyways here it is and I know its short but getting through this one really got the ball rolling on the next few chapters and hopefully I'll finish this right before school starts. I'm going camping so I'll have LOADS of time to write. Here's hoping! Enjoy!**_

_**BTWs I've decided to do a video baton with questions you decide to ask me so you can get to know me a little better. So ask me anything. Where my inspiration comes from, what other animes I like, what color my underwear is, anything. Also I'd love to hear back from you guys too! I probably wouldn't write if it weren't for you guys reading. ^_^ well that's enough chatter… Enjoy the show!**_

* * *

The air was thick and damp. The room was dark and cold, though my body temperature was fine. No warmth came from this mansion. The whispers of tortured souls echoed down the hallways. A plate of fish and rice sat beside me. I was too afraid to eat it though my stomach growled loudly.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. My head snapped up as I backed closer to the wall. What was going to happen next? Did he get too impatient waiting for Inuyasha? Was he going to do away with me now? Damn. I wish I wasn't so useless right now. In the door way appeared the silhouette of a woman. She fanned herself before pushing the reed curtain away.

Relieved it wasn't Naraku again, I narrowed my eyes, "What the hell do you want, Kagura?"

"Is that any welcome to a long lost friend?" She chuckled, "Besides," she snapped her fan shut, "You shouldn't swear. Your unborn child will pick up on it and before you know it it'll be just as foul mouthed as that mutt of a mate you have." I bit my tongue trying to hold back exactly what foul language I wanted to say to her at that moment.

She glanced over her shoulder, licking her lips before looking back at me, "Look," she whispered leaning closer to me. I leaned farther back from her raising my eyebrow in confusion, "I'm not really one for humans… Hell I hate all of them."

"Well thanks for the clarification, I hadn't deduced that."

"Shut up and listen wench." I exhaled loudly, "As much as I hate humans, I have nothing against you." I cocked my head at her confession, "Honestly I would love to leave this place and be free, but…" She hesitated, sighing, "Naraku is my master. My creator and I have to do what he tells me."

I shook my head, "Wait. If you… If you really want nothing to do with any of this, then why not leave? Take your freedom and run with it?"

She shook her head, "It's not that simple. I tried to run once, when I was newer. More naïve. Weaker. Naraku brought me back," she placed a hand on her chest as she hesitated, "…and took my heart." I felt my eyes widen, "He will take my life." I nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Well… I didn't come here for your pity." I looked back up. Kagura looked back over her shoulder, "Though I can't do anything to help you escape I can tell you this." She looked back at me, "Naraku plans to keep you here until you give birth. That's why he wants you healthy."

"I… I don't understand."

"Your offspring is that of one of the most powerful half-breeds and the most powerful priestess. Naraku was told by this old demon fortuneteller that you and Inuyasha would have a child and it would be so powerful and so perfect." I shook my still not understanding, "Kagome." It was the first time she had ever said my name, "He wants your child to complete his body. With that child he will have yours and inuyasha's powers. At that point no one will be able to stop him.

I stared, wide-eyed, not seeing anything but blurred images. He… He wanted my baby? He wanted to kill my baby! Oh my god! The room began to spin. I placed my hand against the wall as if to steady myself but the room still spun. I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Kagome… Kagome!"

I grabbed Kagura's shoulders, "You… You can't let him take my baby! You can't you have to help me!"

"I can't help you, only give you this warning so that perhaps you may help yourself." She brushed a strand of hair out of my face, "You have so much power to put behind your will and make it so. I've always envied you for that." She smiled slightly, "You are free as I wish to be."

Her head snapped back to the doorway, reacting to a sound unheard by my ears, "I must go now." She quickly stood and walked out of the room.

_Inuyasha's POV_

Naraku's scent was faint as we headed west. Miroku and Sango road above me on kirara's back. It was as if Naraku mocked us. Leaving us a hint so that it was that much easier to find him.

A strong unpleasant scent suddenly covered all others. It smelled of blood and death. I stopped short.

Miroku and Sango circled back around, landing before me.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango dismounted and jogged over to him.

I shook my head and pointed. There walked a wounded man stumbling over himself. I held my arm out to stop Miroku as he moved to help the man, "Don't. He's already dead." More began to emerge from the forest, stumbling in the same manner the original had.

Sango shook his head, "It's Naraku's same old trick. Trying to get rid of us before we can find our way to him. How disgusting." She raised her hirakostu above her head, swinging it around then flinging it towards the group of dead soldiers. It cut through the middle of them as I sprinted forward, cutting down three at a time. Miroku was close on my tail, cutting down the few that escaped my sword.

They fell quickly, their stale stench filling the air. I covered my nose with my sleeve. Miroku came to stand beside me, shaking his head then wiping his brow.

"It's terrible how he just uses people like this." Sango came to stand beside him. He unconsciously wrapped his hand around her shoulders.

I stepped over the bodies and began to walk up the path from whence the undead soldiers came from. I sniffed the air, "The scent continues down this way, for quite a while it seems. I'd bet that it leads right up to his castle." I looked back at Miroku and Sango. Kirara had made her way back to them.

"It's as if Naraku wants us to find him." I didn't turn as Miroku spoke.

"Good," I said as I sheathed my tetsusaiga, "'cause when I find him, I'm going to rip his the fuck apart!" A growl ripped through my chest as I took off down the path, following the scent of the undead.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So Hit? Miss? Did it flat out suck? Let me know. Also don't forget to send me questions so I can do a video baton for you guys!**_

_**3 Whispering Ember **__8B_


End file.
